Mistaken Loyalties
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: They took her away from him. Now the Shredder intends on paying them back no matter what the cost. Even if that means making an unholy alliance with one of his worst enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistaken Loyalties**

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own the TMNT Franchise. I make no profit from my stories so please don't sue me.

**_Author's Notes_**: In this particular story, the boys are twenty years old. Italics will denote character thoughts. For those of you who remember my story "Death, Destruction and Darkness", a lot of things were left open. So Mistaken Loyalties was supposed to serve as its companion piece. See my profile page to see what became of Death, Destruction and Darkness. Although Mistaken Loyalties could very stand-alone, for the sake of clarity I will admit that this whole story is a what if scenario.

Beta Read by the super talented Dierdre!

Chapter 1

Donatello's point of view

The events of the last two years have meant nothing to my brothers. While they were indeed overjoyed to have Mikey back, after a while things went back to normal. Leo and Raph still fought and argued over the smallest things. Master Splinter still served as our sensei and father.

And me?

I'm tired. I am completely and thoroughly fed up with life. I'm sick of fighting, sick of arguing and sick of the Foot. I'm beginning to think that I'm even fed up with my brothers. It's almost like they don't appreciate the fact that we're all alive and that we have one another. That's why I am walking around Central Park right now, trying to clear my head of such negative thoughts.

It didn't make any sense to dwell on the past, since it couldn't be changed under any circumstances. So why can't I come to terms with where my life is now? I have my family once again. We're alive and healthy. The Foot hasn't even been up to much lately.

_You're jealous, Donatello. You feel as though that your family has forgotten about the bleeding scars and wounds of two years ago. Two years ago, when you almost lost him. You couldn't stand the fact that he was gone, could you? And now you can barely stand to be in the same room with him, because for once you're not using your head. He survived and came back to you and everyone else. Why can't you let go of these angry and guilty feelings and move forward in life?_

"That's easier said than done," I mumbled to myself.

I continued walking until I found a bench. I sat down and sighed heavily. Normally I didn't let myself fall victim to these kinds of feelings. I always managed to suppress or even ignore them, but today they were just too strong.

I looked up at the moon, and for a minute a small smile graced my features. It was breathtaking. The moon was half hidden behind some grayish violet clouds, while a vast collection of stars danced across the skies. In that moment, I wished that I could disappear. That everything I've been feeling over the last two years would just vanish.

Little did I know that tonight, my wish would be granted.

Leonardo's point of view

As I sat in the lotus position, meditating on the day's events, the soft and comforting glow of the lit candles gave the dojo a sense of serenity. The lingering and calming scent of incense added to this tranquil environment. As I pulled myself away from my meditative trance, I suddenly felt overwhelmed by an intense and strange feeling of impending doom. I left quickly in hopes of discovering the source of this seemingly urgent feeling, paying no heed to Karai as she entered the dojo.

First, I went to the kitchen to check on Mikey, who was in the process of making dinner. I would have smiled at the sight before me, but I was a little too worked up to do so. He was currently in the middle of preparing a salad while softly humming to himself. Right before I left, I noticed that he spaced out for a moment, but then he quickly shook it off and went back to making dinner.

Next, I went to the living room and saw Raph watching television. He was flipping through the channels, looking utterly bored, until he decided to put it on ESPN. As he placed the remote beside him on the sofa, I briefly noticed that he didn't seem too interested in the boxing match scheduled to start in the next ten minutes. Instead his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

Those two instances alone were enough to assure me that my brothers must have been aware of what I had felt only moments ago. I turned on my heel and was already walking towards the elevator when Master Splinter's voice made me pause.

"Leonardo, be safe."

As our eyes locked, I knew that he also sensed danger and that he was entrusting me to come back with Donatello. I nodded briskly, threw on my trench coat and fedora and punched in the code to the elevator. I went inside as soon as the doors slid open, and then waited impatiently for them to close, feeling that this was a race against the clock. If I didn't hurry, then I just knew I wouldn't like the discovery I was bound to make. Once the doors opened and allowed me access topside, I began my search.

All of my muscles were tense and my throat suddenly felt like a desert. My heart seemed to thump loudly within my chest as I slowly began to sweat.

As I quickly walked the streets of New York City, I kept hoping and praying that my sixth sense was wrong. Donnie surely wasn't in trouble or in danger. He was probably heading home right now. But if that were really the case, then why did I have that familiar sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach?

I was barely covering any ground on foot, so I hit the rooftops, hoping that I would find something. After thoroughly checking all of Donnie's favorite spots and coming up empty handed, though, I knewthere was only one other place he could be. Whenever one of us was upset or just wanted to spend some time alone, we always went to Central Park.

As I made my way to Central Park, I was the under the impression that if there was ever a time to believe in miracles, then now was that time. I could not and would not deal with another emotionally draining ordeal like the last one. I was still trying to heal my wounds from that particular event.

As I ran, all sorts of thoughts passed through my head:

_Donnie, please be okay. You've got to be at the park, sitting on one of the benches, thinking whatever it is you think of when you're alone. Please be all right. I can't stand the thought of losing you of all people, Don. You're the only one who really understands me, the only one I can really relate to._

Those horrible, cold and dreadful feelings were getting stronger as I approached the park. I slowed down and began walking hurriedly down the gravel path. Faintly, I could hear some thunder rumbling in the skies. Regardless of whether or not it was going to rain, however, I had to find Donnie.

As I continued walking, I saw the occasional homeless person, a couple holding hands, a girl taking her dog for a walk, and an old married couple sitting on a bench… but I didn't see Don anywhere.

I was about to give up when something caught my attention. I went to one of the unoccupied benches and looked down, noticing blood on the ground and crimson droplets on the bench.

I followed the trail and at the very end of it, I saw Don's staff broken into countless pieces. A cold chill swept through me as I struggled to breathe and my hands began to shake violently. It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me, and then proceeded to beat me senseless.

I sunk down to my knees, slowly reaching for his bo staff, but stopped and suddenly looked up at the skies. A bitter and unquenchable rage began to spread throughout my body, making my blood boil.

_Why do you always have to torment us! What did we ever do to you! We didn't ask to be mutated! Why can't we just be accepted for what we are instead of being condemned and shunned for our very existence! Why can't you just let us live in peace! _I silently raged to whomever or whatever was listening.

I hung my head in shame and let loose the tears I had held at bay for two years. How could I go home and tell the others that Don was gone? That there was a strong possibility he was dead?

I felt so old and defeated as my anger slowly dissipated. As the tears continued to roll down my cheeks, I picked up the remains of his staff and headed home.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**: I DO NOT I repeat I DO NOT own the TMNT franchise. I just write TMNT stories for entertainment. I make no profit from my stories so please don't sue me.

**_Author's Notes_**: Italics will denote character thoughts.

Chapter 2

Raphael's point of view

I was watching the television when I heard Master Splinter tell Leo something about being safe. I turned just in time to see Leo grab his coat and fedora, and disappear into the elevator. I was about to go after him when Master Splinter's voice stopped me.

"Sit down, Raphael."

"But Master Splinter, where's Leo going? And why did he look so upset?"

"All will be explained in due time, my son."

I was about to argue my case when I heard Mikey announce in a singsong voice that dinner was ready. I held my tongue for once and headed to the kitchen. On the way there, I saw Karai coming from the dojo. She was panting slightly and looked completely exhausted.

She was dressed in black pants and a black tank top with a sheen coat of sweat covering her bare arms, neck and face. There was a small blue towel draped across her neck which she removed and began to towel off with. After momentarily observing her, I shook my head in quiet amusement, thinking of how she was just as bad as Leo was when it came to training.

_No wonder those two got along so well._

I entered the kitchen and sat down in my chair, Karai echoing my movements soon after. Then Master Splinter came in and seated himself at the head of the table. Mikey, who looked absolutely ridiculous in his red 'Kiss the Chef' apron with his matching gloves and hat, turned off the oven and pulled out a delicious looking pot roast.

He sat it down gingerly on the countertop and allowed it to cool, before turning back to the stove and turning off the pot containing the vegetables. After that was done, he placed a big bowl of salad and a little basket of bread on the table. The table was already set, so now all we needed to do was wait for Leo.

Mike was practically beaming as he addressed us, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved!"

I couldn't help myself as a wicked smile came to my face.

"When are you not starved?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my every word.

That was enough to wipe the smile off of his face. He put one hand on his hip, slightly narrowed his eyes, and with his other hand began shaking a wooden spoon at me. For all his efforts to look threatening, he looked like an angry wife berating her husband.

"This is the thanks I get for slaving over such a hot stove? To think, I cook and clean for an ingrate like you. I don't get any respect! Besides, I wouldn't talk if I were you, snore-head."

At first, I hadn't been paying him or his theatrics any attention, but when he called me, of all things, a 'snore-head', my eye ridges shot up in surprise. "I do not snore, motor-mouth!"

"Do too, smelly jock!"

"Do not, Pest!"

He removed his apron, hat and gloves, while glaring at me menacingly. If it was one thing Mikey hated, it was being called 'The Pest.' Each of us had nicknames that pertained to us and in his case, his suited him perfectly.

We would have continued with our little banter had Leo not interrupted us. We heard the elevator doors open and close, but when he didn't come into the kitchen for dinner, that's when we knew something was wrong. Somehow, I had the feeling that it had to due with why Leo was upset earlier and why I hadn't been interested in watching any sports tonight. I exchanged glances with Mike and Master Splinter.

When none of us spoke, Master Splinter sighed sadly. "I presume the worst has happened."

He rose from the table, as did myself and Mike. Karai was right behind us, as well. Upon our arrival in the living room, we saw Leo sitting on the sofa in a daze. His eyes weren't watching the TV and I highly doubt he was even aware that we were watching him.

Master Splinter approached him cautiously and touched his shoulder. Leo looked up at him, and then the next thing he did threw me for a loop.

He cried.

It was hard to see the one person you thought of as 'Fearless' crying his eyes out. It was disturbing and even wrong to see my twenty-year-old brother like this, and so before Master Splinter could say or do anything, I gripped Leo's shoulder.

"What in the shell is wrong with you? You're acting like somebody died."

He shrugged my hand off his shoulder, and then that's when I saw it. The remains of a bo staff. I looked at the pathetic heap of wooden shards, and then back at Leo in disbelief.

That would explain why I couldn't watch any sports tonight. Something had been wrong, but I had carelessly brushed it aside and thought little of it.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

I just didn't want to believe that this was happening. Leo said nothing. I looked at Mikey who was stubbornly trying to hold back tears; Master Splinter, who looked extremely calm but deep inside I knew he was a wreck; and then at her. She had the nerve to be standing there, looking as composed as ever, as if this was an every day occurrence for her.

My vision went red and before I could stop myself from doing so, the words just flew out of my mouth, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't come into the picture, then Don would be here right now. I bet you that the Shredder is doing all sorts of things to him, no thanks to you, Karai!"

I heard Mikey gasp and I didn't have to look at Master Splinter to tell that he was angry. But at this point I didn't care, nor did I feel sorry for my actions.

Her eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed. Karai had never been one to lose her cool, but her face seemed a little flushed.

Judging by the dirty look she was giving me, I could tell that she was ticked. Like I said, though, I didn't care. I crossed my arms over my plastron and stared hatefully at her.

"How dare you!" she hissed in a deadly, low voice. "I vowed that no harm would befall you or your brothers. How am I to be held responsible for this when you don't even know the circumstances surrounding the situation?"

She returned my hate-filled glare with one of her own. I swear, if looks could kill then Karai would have been dead in five seconds flat.

"Because you're probably still loyal to Saki! You wanted to get in good with us, and then right when we trusted you, you'd make your move! And as far as that 'no harm to you or your brothers' bit goes, you sure broke that rule two years ago when you ordered that attack on us. After all, everybody knows that a leopard can't change its spots, right?" I asked, venom dripping off of my every word.

She was about to retort when Master Splinter interrupted us.

"Silence! This is not the time or place to argue about who is to blame. Right now, your brother is out there somewhere. I have a feeling that he is in dire need of our help, but that will prove to be fruitless if the two of you cannot put aside your differences."

His stern and piercing gaze spoke volumes about the punishment that would befall anyone who dared to speak again. We fell silent, but that didn't mean we couldn't have a disagreement with our eyes.

He turned away from us to speak with Leo. "Leonardo, I know that you are distraught over what has happened, but you must calm yourself. Giving in to your emotions right now will not solve anything. You have to be strong."

When Master Splinter went to put his paw on Leo's shoulder again, he got up and went to his room, his steps slow and sluggish. Softly, he closed his bedroom door, as an unwelcome silence descended upon us.

"Master Splinter, aren't you going to go after him? Apparently Leo knows something we don't, and I'm not about to sit here and wait to take action!" I angrily fumed as I began stalking towards the lair's door.

"You'll do no such thing, Raphael."

I glanced at Master Splinter, resisting the urge to just ignore him and leave. I was shaking with rage as I answered him, "But Master Splinter, what about…"

He loudly tapped his walking cane on the floor and fixed me with another stern look. "I'll not have you or anyone else out there. Anything could happen and I would prefer not to lose two sons in one night."

Mike timidly looked between Master Splinter and myself, reaching an arm over his plastron and slowly rubbing his left arm while he voiced his concerns, "But Master Splinter, wouldn't it be better to go after Donnie tonight instead of in the morning? I mean, he could still be…"

Michelangelo was now the unfortunate victim of Master Splinter's wrath. "No! I will meditate on this and in the morning we shall address this problem," he said in an uncharacteristically heated tone.

As he retreated to his room, he looked older and extremely tired. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and his walk had been slower than usual. The others eventually followed his lead, lost in their own thoughts.

Apparently there would be no family dinner tonight.

For a few minutes after everyone left, I stood in the living room, breathing heavily as I clenched and unclenched my fists. I felt completely helpless and didn't like it one bit. When I finally came back to my senses, I let out a forlorn sigh.

As I slowly trudged to my room, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know, judging by our luck, that things were bound to get worse before they got better.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**: Last time I checked I still didn't own the TMNT or any other related characters associated with the TMNT.

**_Author's Notes_**: In this chapter, some of you may or may not view Don as being out of character. As you read the chapter, you'll see why I say this. I really tried to get into Don's mind and write the way he'd act if he was suddenly thrust into his current situation. So please take notice that I did not write whatever I felt like writing when it came to accurate portrayal of Donatello. I tried really hard to accurately portray Donatello.

Chapter 3

Donatello's point of view

The darkness is everywhere, choking and squeezing the life out of me. And it is cold, so very cold that a few shivers shoot up my spine. Even though my eyes are open, I can't see anything. I can't hear anything either, except for the beatof my racing heart.

Compared to this unnerving and bone chilling-silence, it sounds so loud.

Had I known that my wish would have come true tonight, then I would have never wished for it to happen. I don't know where I am or how badly injured I am. I do know one thing, though. Whatever the Shredder is planning can't be good. That's why I have to get out of here and warn my brothers.

Struggling helplessly against the metal bonds holding me against what felt like a brick wall, I curse. "How in the shell am I going to help the others if I'm stuck here?"

While the bonds are cutting and chaffing into my wrists, I can feel something warm, wet and sticky trickling down my hands, sides, and onto the floor. Even without any light, I have the distinct feeling that it's my blood.

I continue struggling with the restraints, not expecting my question to be answered, until a soft click followed by footsteps interrupts my futile struggle. "You should be worried about helping yourself, Donatello. Because when I'm through with you, you'll wish you were dead."

Light floods through my prison and I stare at the owner of the voice, my blood running cold. Agent Bishop is standing right before me, with a few Foot soldiers standing nonchalantly behind him.

Opening and closing my mouth, I find myself incapable of forming any coherent speech. I can't wrap my mind around what I am seeing.

"Don't look so surprised to see me, Donatello. I told you we'd meet again, didn't I?"

His smug tone is enough to help me find my misplaced vocal chords. My voice comes out hoarse and scratchy sounding, as if I haven't used it in years. "But you and the Shredder are enemies! Why are you two working together? What do I have to do with any of this?"

My heart is rapidly beating as short, quick breaths escape my lips. Two sworn enemies like Bishop and the Foot working together? This is just too much!

My questions go unanswered and his face remains emotionless as he approaches me. He halts just a few feet away from me, and that's when I noticed the sadistic smirk forming on his face.

Taking several deep breaths, I will myself to calm down. There's no use panicking or working myself into a mindless frenzy. If I am going to be of any use to my brothers, then I have to get it together, figure out what the shell is going on, and then hopefully escape.

When I look up at Bishop, however, a frosty dread begins to fill my entire being. He is still smiling in smug satisfaction, but with a cruel and inhumane glint in his eyes. "Yes, the Shredder and I are enemies, but we're both in need of something that you and your brothers have."

Confusion spreads over my features. "And what might that be?" I ask, while trying to maintain a cool demeanor.

"You have his precious Karai."

A fatal understanding quickly dawns on me. "So you figure that by using me, The Shredder will get her back? Nice plan, but that still doesn't explain what you want. And here I thought you were the smartest villain we ever faced."

I mumble the last part under my breath, but apparently he hears me, because he suddenly grabs my face with one hand, making sure to squeeze it in an iron grip.

His fingers tighten as he squeezes my chin. "You forget that I took DNA samples from you, your brothers and Leatherhead. Did you honestly think I was going to give up my quest to create an army of mutants that would obey my every whim and command?"

My eyes widen in horror as he releases my face from his crushing hold.

"You're not serious! If you do that, then there's no telling what will become of New York City… let alone the entire world!"

I am sure that Bishop is enjoying every last minute of this. His tone is still smug and arrogant as he responds, and I don't like it at all. "Oh, but I am serious. I've run into a bit of a problem, however, and that's where you come in. My researchers haven't had much luck unlocking the final secret within your genetic makeup."

I snort defiantly as I answer him, "If you think I'm going to work for you, fat chance. I'd rather die than help you enslave the planet."

He stares at me for a few seconds in quiet amusement, and then chuckles.

"Fight as much as you like, but it's pointless, because you don't have much of a choice. For you see, Donatello, inside of you and your brothers is a potentially harmful virus that I injected each of you with when I held you prisoners not so long ago. If you want your brothers to stay alive, then I suggest you rethink your answer."

Hot, searing anger courses through my veins. How dare he think he can just toy with our lives like this! We aren't animals to be tested upon. We aren't exactly humans either, but the fact still remains that we are living beings. He has no right!

"And what will become of me if I agree to work with you?" I hissed.

His amusement seems to increase tenfold when I ask him about my fate. "Only time will tell. I can see that you need time to reach your final decision, however, so I'll be back first thing in the morning. I expect your answer will be different then."

As he is leaving, he stops and turns around to face me. "You may want to get some rest. After all, you'll be no good to us if you expire from your injuries."

I don't have to look at my wrists or the spots of blood on the floor to know what he is referring to. He leaves me, closing the door to my prison and enshrouding me in darkness once again.

My anger, however, dissipates when the full weight of this situation hits me. My brothers' lives are at stake, no thanks to Bishop and Shredder, and the only way to save them is to betray them. I couldn't betray them by working with our enemies! That would go against everything I stood for and believed in.

But if I didn't, then I would be responsible for the deaths of those who meant the world to me. Sighing in frustration, I realized that I couldn't do much of anything right now, because either way I looked at the situation, I was doomed.

At first the tears are small and slow, but then they gradually quicken, running hot and thick down my cheeks. Tears and blood mingle on the floor as I close my eyes, choking back a sob. For the second time that night, I wish I could just disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't and never will own the TMNT franchise.

**_Author's Notes_**: And here I am with chapter four! Took me long enough huh? I used to have a routine of updating every four days but the past couple of months have been a complete nightmare for me.

Chapter 4 

Michelangelo's point of view

I don't know when I did it, but I somehow managed to work up the nerve to visit Leo. Walking the short distance to Leo's room, I knocked on the door, trying the knob when he didn't answer me. It was unlocked, so I let myself in.

Leo was sitting down on his bed, staring off into space again. His katanas were hanging nicely above his nightstand. Japanese artwork and weaponry alike adorned the walls. His bookshelf contained everything ranging from meditation, folklore, Bushido and spirituality. The dimmed lights did nothing to help calm my nerves, for shadows seemed to dance across the room, giving me the chills. I used to love coming into Leo's room, but now it felt so dark and foreboding.

I didn't like Leo acting so unnerved, so I decided that I would try and help him. I took a seat next to him on the bed, and for a minute all was quiet. He looked at me and then turned away. Whether it was from shame, embarrassment or even pride, I didn't know.

He scooted away from me and kept his attention elsewhere, his posture rigid like a statue. His face looked so impassive, unlike the normally cool expression he always wore.

Sighing heavily, I got up and gently forced him to look at me. "Leo, he's okay. Nothing's wrong with Don."

Those words sounded so empty and hollow. Even though I was trying to comfort him, I myself didn't fully believe my own words. He held my gaze for a moment and then shook his head.

There was no mistaking the pain in his eyes. Then again, it was to be expected. I hadn't been there to witness whatever Leo had, but I wouldn't be able to help him if he refused to open up to me.

"He's not okay," Leo whispered harshly. "He's in some kind of trouble and we're just sitting here. There's no telling what's become of Don!"

He got up and turned his back on me. His movements were so uncoordinated that I briefly wondered if this was really my big brother. Nothing ever shook him up, and even if something did manage to break his resolve, then he did a pretty job of hiding it.

I grinned a little as I said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were turning into a parrot."

Leo glared at me fiercely. "This is not the time for jokes, Mikey."

Not to be deterred, I continued with my ramblings, "Would you rather I did impressions then? I do a mean…"

All of a sudden Leo whirled on me and exploded in rage, his face wrathful. I watched in horror as he inched closer and closer to me. "Can't you be serious for even a minute! Is it not registering to you that our brother has been kidnapped? For all we know he could be dead, and all you're doing is sitting there cracking jokes."

He was breathing heavily with his fists clenched at his sides. That didn't scare me nearly as much as his glare. It was so terrifying. As I stared into his eyes, I immediately knew this wasn't Leo. Leo would never lose his cool like this. He'd never get mad at me for trying to help him.

I desperately wanted to help him, but his body language was making it quite clear he didn't want it. As he continued to watch me, he was so still and unyielding. There was so much anger and despair radiating from him that it broke my heart. I was close to crying again, but his reaction didn't surprise me. He'd never been one to accept pity or sympathy.

My voice came out softly and filled with compassion, "Leo, I don't like this anymore than you do, but Donnie is okay. He's the smartest guy on the planet, so I know he'll be able to take care of himself until we're able to find him."

During my speech, I tried my darn best to sound cheerful, but it wasn't working. My shoulders were slumped as I shook slightly, and the tears were slowly gathering in my eyes. It didn't help matters when I tried to smile reassuringly at him, either, because deep down it hurt to even do that.

I heard him sigh before he once again looked at me. He was breathing slowly now, as he seemed to have finally come back to his senses. His eyes were damp and he was shaking slightly. I steeled myself for another emotional breakdown, but when it never came, I closed the gap between us. I was about to hug him when his words cut me to the core.

"We drove him to this, Mikey."

He sounded so angry that I slightly backed away from him as my eyes widened. My tremors seemed to increase as I nervously wrung my hands together. "What are you saying?" I asked, fearful of his answer.

I was beyond confused. Why did Leo think it was our fault that Don was missing?

His eyes were glossed over and his voice trembled as he spoke. "After we were reunited with you, Mikey, things went back to the way they used to be. I also think Don was fed up with the way we treated him."

The tears were pleading to be let loose, but I refused to do so. Slightly biting my lip, I knew that I had to be strong. "But we never did anything to make Don feel useless or unhappy, did we?"

Doubt began eating away at my heart as I awaited his response. Part of me knew what was coming, and yet I didn't want to face the cold, hard truth that was about to make itself known to me.

"All we ever did was bring him things to repair. Even when he was exhausted from training or staying up late at night working on one of his projects, we never took his feelings into consideration. We never appreciated all of the small things he did… and now we're paying for it."

Hearing those words deeply hurt me, because while they were true, I didn't want to believe them. How could those be Donnie's true feelings? I knew Donnie almost as well as I knew Raph. Donnie didn't and couldn't have those feelings in him.

I shook my head frantically while clenching my fists. "You're wrong! Donnie knew we loved him. He knew that we would've done anything for him. He's not the type to…" I trailed off.

That's when the truth hit me with all of its unyielding and merciless weight. As much as I didn't want to believe or accept it, Leo's words were true. Even if Donnie wasn't happy, he wasn't going to tell us. He would just keep it bottled up inside and let it eat away at him.

My eyes widened as the dam finally broke and let loose a river of tears. Leo turned his back on me once again, his voice coming out in a mere whisper. "Now you understand how I feel. I thought I knew Don, but now…"

Before he could finish, I cut him off with what I hoped would be some sort of reassurance. "If there's one thing I don't do, it's give up! This isn't over yet! We're going to get him back and kick the living shell out of whoever decided to take him in the first place!"

Even as I said those words, I wasn't too sure I believed them. Not wanting to hear anymore from Leo, I left his room. I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. Breathing heavily, I went to my comic book stand and opened up one of the drawers. I pushed everything aside and found what I was looking for.

It was a crudely drawn picture of me and Donnie, one of my rare childhood treasures. I had managed to save it when the old lair collapsed and we were forced to move elsewhere. I turned the picture over and read the little message on the back.

**I'm not really much for drawing, but I thought this would cheer you up since you're sick. While you're sick, that means you have to stay in bed and listen to what Master Splinter and I say. But I'm going to be easier on you. If you need anything, you know where to find me.**

**Love always,**

**Don**

I held the picture to my plastron and cried. It wasn't fair! I was just reunited with my family, only to be torn away from them again. I wanted to blame someone else, anyone else for this, but in my heart I knew whose fault it was. We had pushed him away by continually taking advantage of him and not taking his feelings into consideration… and now we were indeed paying for it.

As much as I didn't want to think about it, there was a strong possibility that we might not see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own the TMNT franchise.

Beta read by the wonderful and super talented Dierdre!

Chapter 5

Karai's point of view

I have always feared the day when I would have to face the consequences of my actions. I had striven hard to be loyal to the Shredder, but his teachings had gone against everything I believed in. Honor, pride, dignity and respect meant everything to a ninja. To the Shredder, however, those words meant nothing. In his mind, you were weak if you valued anything besides power. That is why I betrayed him in the first place.

He had lost sight of what it truly meant to follow Bushido, and he did not care how he hurt his enemies. All that mattered to him was establishing himself as a fierce and unapproachable god. He wanted so desperately to have the world handed to him on a silver platter that somewhere along the line he had lost himself completely.

He had chosen this way of life. He had allowed the darkness within his heart to corrupt him.

Even though he had raised me and taught me everything I knew, it still did not change the fact that he was no longer the man I had once known. There used to be some traces of humanity within him, but that had all changed once he rose in status and power. Now I fear that I must set him straight. I do not know how much success I will have in doing so, but I had to try.

There is something else I must also do. Leonardo and his brothers deserve to be happy. Something tells me that the Shredder is the one who took Donatello. It is for that sole reason that I am going to offer myself to the Shredder, in hopes that he will reunite Donatello with the others.

I quietly opened my door and walked to Leonardo's room. I went to open the door, but then stopped myself. There was no need to further complicate things between us. Whether or not he was aware of my true feelings for him, I wasn't sure. I was sure, however, that my heart ached. Once again, I was betraying him.

Leonardo had been the only one to see through my façade, the only one who even cared about the decisions and path of life I chose. How I wished we could have met under different circumstances.

Now was not the time to be wishing for things I knew I could never have, however.

I silently walked to the elevator and pressed the button on the side, stepping inside once the doors softly opened. As the elevator began its ascent, I brought one hand up to my neck. Lovingly, I caressed the silver ring with a rose in the center that hung from a golden chain.

Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael had been extremely elated to have their brother back. They felt as if I had played a crucial role in his survival and that was why this ring now hung from my neck. It was their way of saying thank you. I do not know where they had purchased such an item or even if they could have afforded it, but I was grateful nonetheless.

The doors slowly creaked open, sounding as if the hinges needed oil. As I took my first steps out of the elevator, a sudden sadness washed over me. I was walking away from the freedom and happiness that I had craved for years. Now that I had finally achieved that one simple goal, it seemed so wrong to just walk away.

The last two years had been the happiest times of my life. I had been accepted into their family. They loved and supported me, although one of them was still reluctant to accept me. A possible husband and a bright future had been in the works as well, but now I was throwing it all away.

I shook my head to clear my conscience and failed miserably. No matter how I viewed the situation, fate was not on my side. I was doomed to forever be an obedient and complacent slave to the Shredder.

I began my walk towards Headquarters, my steps slow and measured. It was going to take me a while to get there, but at least then I would be able to enjoy my last few precious moments of liberty. Once I arrived at my intended destination, I would be severely punished and then placed back in prison.

Raphael's point of view

I heard Karai leave. Even though she tried really hard to escape without us being any wiser, her little trip to Leo's room had given her away. No one else in their right mind would be visiting my brother's room at close to three in the morning.

I couldn't exactly sleep knowing that Donnie's life was in danger, which meant that I wide awake and currently in the dojo trying to meditate. Normally, I'm not one for clearing your mind and all that other mumbo-jumbo, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The funny thing about this whole situation was that I'm not happy that she left. I actually wanted her to stick around. Not for my sake, but for Leo's.

I'm not blind. I could clearly see that there was something more than just friendship, respect or whatever you would like to call it, going on between them. A small part of me always knew that Leo would end up falling for someone just like him. Given their personalities, though, they were too stubborn to admit their feelings.

I just wanted to know why he couldn't have fallen for a normal and sane individual who didn't happen to work for the Foot. And just why did that same person have to be the Shredder's right hand agent as well as adopted daughter?

Then again, I'm answering my own questions. Firstly, no woman in her right mind would even consider dating us. She'd either have to be pretty lonely or desperate to date a giant, walking, talking, mutated turtle. Secondly, we were very wary of who we trusted. We couldn't trust just anybody, for obvious reasons.

Then there was the final reason. We led a dangerous life. We couldn't afford to let our feelings control us, especially when we were trying to rid the world of the Shredder and every other Loony Toon that existed. In that aspect, I honestly don't believe that it was our place to put someone else's life in danger. Risking our lives was one thing. Risking someone else's for our own purposes was selfish and wrong.

I couldn't meditate any more for the night, so I got up and walked to the living room. I grabbed my coat and fedora, pushed the elevator's button, and waited.

Once the doors slid open, I stepped inside, shaking my head. It was ironic what Donnie's capture was doing to everyone. Leonardo was a bundle of nerves. Mikey was clinging to the false hope that Donnie would be okay. Master Splinter was probably meditating on the situation.

And me?

If only Donnie could see me now. He'd think I was some sort of evil clone. After all, it's not every day that I show blatant concern for my family let alone concern for someone like Karai.

But I had to bring her back before she made the biggest mistake of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Notes_**: And so the plot has begun to thicken! It's taken me a while to update but I won't get into detail about that. Instead, I hope everyone enjoys this newest chapter. Italics will denote character thoughts. 

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own the TMNT franchise.

Chapter 6 

Master Splinter's point of view

I was sitting in a Lotus position, meditating. All of the lights in my room were off except for the solitary candle burning brightly, while the lit incense mingled in the air. I inhaled deeply as I began to clear my mind and lower my heart rate.

Next, I began to take slow and even breaths. I was trying to reach out to Donatello. I feared that he was in grave danger and that it was a top priority that I help him. Inhaling deeply once again, I focused all of my energies on my son, reflecting on him and his life in the hopes of making a connection.

I realized that all of my sons had changed within the last two years, but it was Donatello that had changed the most. He seemed more withdrawn and depressed. He could barely stand to be around his brothers for a long period of time anymore, and now I knew why.

He was still hurting.

He could not come to terms with the sad reality that was death. I understood his fear of losing his brothers, because no one ever wants to face the possibility of living life without a loved one. I knew that despite one's wishes, however, death was not something to be taken lightly.

Whether you like it or not, when the time comes death will eventually claim you as its prize. No matter who you are, you cannot escape death. Perhaps that was what Donatello had been struggling with. For once in his life, he did not have an immediate answer and that unnerved him.

Then again, I may also be partly to blame for his feelings. I knew that my son was deeply troubled, and yet nothing I had tried proved helpful. Meditation, training, and words of encouragement and wisdom could only go so far. He needed me to be a father and not his sensei. There were times, however, where I tried talking to him, but he would always look at me with such sad eyes and insist that he was perfectly fine.

I relentlessly persisted, trying every available method known to man to have him open up his heart to me. But when he left the lair without telling anyone this evening, it confirmed that perhaps I had been too forward. By trying to help him, I had only pushed him further away. My heart was heavy with regret, but my thoughts were now crystal clear as I started to search for my son.

It was like going through a maze. I traveled in every direction, but the result was always the same. There was always no means of escape. Every passage ended with a thick steel door blocking my path. Hazy mists slowly lapped at my feet, and every time it seemed as though I was getting closer to my son, the mist would become too thick.

I was close to giving into despair and panic, but I wouldn't do it. My son needed me and I was not going to fail him again. Taking a long and relaxing breath, I willed myself to calm down. I could not give up, because Donatello's life force was still evident.

I just needed to concentrate harder and so, blocking out everything except for my son's essence, I went to another door. This one was a deep shade of sapphire with lines of silver sketched throughout. As I stood before the door, I faintly heard a small whisper.

"Master Splinter."

Those two words were enough for me to finally reach him. Unbridled joy shot through my entire being. My son was right behind that door! My heart rate began to accelerate, as did my breathing. I placed my hand, which was trembling with excitement, on the door handle and opened it.

As the door slowly opened, fog began pouring out and encasing me in an unbearably thick and heavy uncomfortable blanket. I could barely make out Donatello's silhouette, but I what I was able to see brought tears to my eyes.

He was in some sort of room used for confinement, his arms and legs bound in shackles that were chained to the wall. He could not move, and upon further inspection I noticed that there were a few cuts and scrapes marring his arms and legs. Other than that, he seemed to be in good health. At least for the moment.

His head was downcast and I could practically feel the waves of despair emanating from him. Greatly concerned for his wellbeing, I reached out and attempted to make contact, but before I could get any closer, I felt an intense and unquenchable amount of negativity surrounding my son. It was like barrier walls of solid brick had been erected around him.

I sighed heavily and turned back. He was shutting me out for some reason. So long as that barrier remained around him, I was powerless to help him. I did, however, take some comfort in the fact that he was presently unharmed. The vision ended as I vaguely heard something fizzle, and then abruptly stop.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and noticed that the candle had gone out. I wasn't particularly concerned with it because something wet was dripping down my muzzle. I brought a hand up to my face and felt tears.

I then buried my face in my hands and wept with frustration and sorrow. To think that my family had been restored to me, only to have it destroyed before my very eyes again, was more than I could bear.

As I wept bitterly, I was unaware that this was only a prequel to the calamities that lay ahead of us.

Karai's point of view

Before I arrived at Headquarters, I stopped off at Central Park. As I slowly walked down the gravel path, I relished the feel of the cool breeze against my face. I closed my eyes momentarily as it gently blew through my hair. Upon opening my eyes, I slowly turned around, noticing the tranquil beauty of Central Park.

There was an assortment of trees whose branches were swaying softly in the wind. Flowerbeds of all kinds were slowly blooming to perfection. A pond was directly in the middle of the park with lily pads. There were even a few frogs sitting on some, while fireflies danced in the air.

Looking up into the skies, I noticed ominous black clouds gathering with just a pinch of moisture in the air. Glancing around once again, I noticed that there was no one else in the park. Apparently no one wanted to get caught in the coming deluge.

_Leonardo._

I walked to the nearest bench and sat down. I couldn't get him out of my head, no matter how much I tried. My head was spinning with so many thoughts and my heart felt like dead weight. I ran a hand through my ebony locks before looking down, as a soft sigh escaped from me.

"This ain't like you at all, Karai."

My head shot up as I nimbly jumped off of the bench. I reached for my katana and slid into a defensive stance. Seemingly unimpressed by my actions, the intruder stepped out into the light. I lowered my katana as my eyes narrowed considerably.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, barely overcoming the smoldering embers of rage that threatened to burst from deep within me.

"What does it look like I'm doing, admiring the view?" he asked sarcastically.

I tore my gaze away from him while I placed my katana back in its scabbard. I folded my arms over my chest and then turned away from him. "I don't know, nor do I particularly care. Just leave me alone and go back home."

Undeterred by my coldness, he addressed me in a gruff manner, "If you ask me, you're sitting out here moping and acting like a lovesick puppy. Your boss is holding our brother captive, and even though I hate to acknowledge it, let alone say it…we need your help more than ever. I'll admit that I was a bit rough on you back there, but-"

I turned to look at him and cut him off before he could finish, glaring at him with all of the hate and anger I possessed. How dare he try to tell me about my problems! He's the one with a missing sibling, not me! I had half a mind to run him through with my katana.

But as I much as I despised Raphael right now, Donatello came first. He certainly did not deserve whatever the Shredder had in store for him. I could just imagine Donatello in his lab, tinkering with his latest invention, and knew that his place was with his family.

"But what? Don't tell me; you had every right to angrily lash out at me! I understand completely that you hate me and that you were just waiting for the right opportunity to make me leave! I'm glad that I'm going back. At least that way, I won't have to deal with you and your rash behavior."

I hastily turned away from him and was about to leave, when he grabbed me by the arm. I tried to jerk my arm free, but couldn't. I raised my other arm and prepared to strike him in the face, but he grabbed that arm as well. With both of my arms constrained, I glared defiantly at him.

I kneed him hard in the stomach, but he wouldn't let go of me. I could tell that he was in pain, but Raphael always was stubborn.

Lighting flashed throughout the skies and illuminated his face, giving me a clear view of his eyes. They were feral and untamed, like a wildfire that knew no boundaries. In those eyes, I saw everything he tried to hide on a daily basis. It was almost like looking into a mirror. Gone was the anger and hatred. Instead, I was now completely baffled.

The next thing that happened, however, took my breath away. He pulled me close to him and hugged me.

As he spoke, the skies parted and rain began to fall down upon us. The rain was cold and I barely managed to suppress my shivers. On the other hand, Raphael seemed unaffected by it. "Look, I don't do this kind of thing too often, but you need to get a hold of yourself. If you go back to the Shredder, then you're only going to end up suffering. Or worse, he just might kill you. I know how the Shredder is. He won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in his way, and that includes you, Karai. You can forget the fact that you were once his best agent and his adopted daughter. You're his enemy now, just like us."

The rain began to fall even harder, effectively masking my tears. I knew that his words were true, but it just wasn't fair. There had been so many times that I fought at his side. So many times that I did what was asked of me even when I knew it was wrong, but now that I had betrayed him, I was alone. No one could possibly understand the shallow and painful ache of loneliness that often ate at my soul, day in and day out.

Taking in a shaky breath, I spoke with uncertainty and confusion, "Why are you doing this?"

First he had angrily berated me, but now he was here, holding me in his arms and trying to convince me not to go back to the Shredder. I just didn't understand him. Or perhaps, I didn't understand myself. Nothing ever broke through my barriers and yet, in his own infuriating and complex way, he had managed to touch something forbidden.

No one had ever done so except for Leonardo.

"I don't really know why."

He let go of me and turned his back to me. If he thought I believed that to be his true answer, then he was mistaken. I kept my silence, however. This could have been his way of finally accepting me, and I had absolutely no intention of making him hate me again.

He removed his coat and held it out to me. Startled by this random act of kindness, I looked at the item and then at him. He sighed, irritation clearly lacing his words, "It's better than nothing. I'm not the one who's going to get sick, so just take it, would ya!"

As I put the coat on, I paid no attention to the fact that it was already wet. Our eyes briefly met as lighting crashed in the skies again. A small smile came to my lips. He arched an eye ridge and looked at me suspiciously.

"What are you smiling about all of a sudden?"

My smile widened a tad bit more. "You do realize that in the future, I could use this as blackmail."

His eyes widened considerably as he sputtered out, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

It was quite the feeling to have the upper hand with Raphael. I was trying so hard to keep a serious expression, but he was making it extremely difficult. He looked at me closely, as if he were studying me, and when he realized that I was indeed serious, a few choice words left his mouth.

I couldn't help laughing. To say that Raphael was supposed to be so tough and invincible, he didn't seem all that harmful now.

I couldn't really explain it, but there was now some sort of understanding between us. As we walked back to the lair, I decided that he was right. Instead of throwing everything away, I should take a stand and fight to preserve my freedom.

Wasn't it funny how the least likely candidate had been the one to make me see that?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Notes_**: And so here I am to deliver yet another chapter to ML! With this chapter, I want everyone to keep in mind that Donnie is stuck in a dire situation. Therefore, whatever he might say or do is justified because he's not stuck in a "normal" situation where he might have to fight for survival, etc.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything TMNT related.

Chapter 7

Donatello's point of view

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. With Bishop's proposition looming over my head, how could I rest easy knowing that he was on the verge of a dangerous breakthrough?

The doors to my prison open and I haveto blink several times. I've been stuck in this dinky and dark prison with no kind of light, so could you blame me? Once my vision adjusts, I have to refrain from saying anything. I'd most likely end up regretting my words anyway.

"Have you come to your decision, Donatello?"

I glare menacingly at Bishop. He still looks absolutely arrogant, which does nothing to help my sour mood.

"Before I tell you, you need to answer a few questions first."

Bishop arches an eyebrow in amusement. "And just what makes you think you're in any position to negotiate with me?"

"You want to hear my decision or not?" I snap at him.

All traces of humor leave his face as he glares at me through his shades. He walks up to me and proceeds to release me from my bonds. Once that is done, I cautiously rub my sore arms and legs, which are raw and oozing with droplets of blood. With every touch and caress I have to resist from crying out, because that will only give Bishop another form of entertainment.

Tending to my afflicted appendages doesn't help me much, since my entire body is still screaming in pain. Seems to me that I have more than just the occasional bump or bruise on my body.

"First of all, if, and I mean this strongly, IF I decide to work for you…will any harm come to my brothers?"

I keep my gaze stern and determined as I await his response. Bishop folds his arms across his chest and stares at me, seemingly unimpressed by my attempt at bravery.

"As long as you do what you are told, then no harm will come to them."

I nod and continue to stare at him with distrust clearly written across my face.

"Second, what will happen to me when this is all over?"

"Depending on how successful you are, you may or may not go free. It all depends on whether or not you truly are a genius."

I nod slowly and then look directly into his eyes. "I've decided that I'm going to do what I can. It's not guaranteed that you have my allegiance, however. You should know that once the opportunity presents itself, I'll have your head."

He considers my words for a moment, and then a grin breaks out on his face. The grin then becomes a smile. Not a friendly, **'**I won't hurt you**'** smile. This one is the kind that reminds you of those demented scientists or doctors that you see in the movies.

"You've made a wise decision, Donatello. And I'll keep your words in mind. Now if you'll follow me, we have much to discuss."

He walks out of the prison ahead of me and I slowly take my place behind him. With every step though, it feels like my body is made out of lead. One would think, Bishop would have at least given me time to clean my wounds but that is probably expecting too much. After all, it's not like Bishop is well known for being nice or kind.

After this was all said and done, death would be a welcome distraction. After all, I can't exactly go back home and expect things to be normal, now can I?

We walk in silence until we reach two large metallic doors engraved with the Foot symbol. Bishop walks in first, and then I come in. The doors shut abruptly and there, sitting directly in front of me, is the man who almost took Mikey away from me. No, he isn't a man. He is an evil creature that deserves to die a thousand times over.

Many dark thoughts are running through my mind, but my inner contemplation is interrupted when he speaks, "So you've managed to convince the turtle to join us, I see."

He smirks as he looks between Bishop and me. He is dressed in one of those Japanese robes he seems so fond of, while his hands are clasped behind his back. The room looks like an ordinary office, complete with a conference table, chairs, and a huge oak desk with a computer sitting on top of it is in the far-left corner of the room. There were also large windows on both sides of the walls.

"Would you expect anything less from me, Saki?" Bishop narrows his eyes as if daring Shredder to disprove his words.

The Shredder smiles lightly. "Of course not, Bishop. You have upheld your part of the bargain, now it is time for me to uphold my end."

I keep my silence. I'm not about to anger the Shredder, especially since I am in no condition to take him on. I'll bid my time and play them both for fools.

I watch him as he walks to the window. He stares out at the city, and then addresses me as his gaze rakes across the New York skyline, "Do you realize that New York City is only the beginning, Donatello? Soon, the entire world will know my name and obey me, and you will be the reason why my destiny will finally be fulfilled."

"You want Karai back, don't you?" I snap angrily.

A few quiet chuckles come from him. "She will come back to me in due time. Right now you are my primary focus. With your intelligence at my disposal, the possibilities are endless."

"So let me get this straight. Bishop wants me to unlock the final part of our DNA sequence and if you don't want me in exchange for Karai, then I'm sure you have other things in mind for me. Aren't I the lucky turtle?" I grind out, thoroughly annoyed with the two of them.

He whirls around quickly and sends me a disdainful glare. "If I were you, I'd watch what I say. Your brothers' lives are depending sorely on you, after all."

He holds up a remote, smirking viciously as he does so. I glare at him with all of the anger, disgust and hatred that I can muster. How can anyone in their right mind serve such a psycho?

"And you're forgetting that, without me, your little plan won't come to fruition?"

His harsh and cold glare softens somewhat. If I didn't know any better, then I'd swear there is just a hint of a smile on his face.

"You will serve my purposes well, Donatello. You are dismissed."

The Shredder takes a seat at the oak desk and begins to read over some papers that were lying on the desk when I entered the room. I turn to leave and as I do so, cold shivers run up my spine. I am at their mercy and they know it.

At this moment, I would have given anything to hear one of Mikey's lame jokes, a lecture from Leo, an angry rant from Raph, or even hearing advice from Master Splinter. But this isn't the lair. Instead, I am trapped in both Bishop and Shredder's clutches. Yes, my life has definitely taken a turn for the worst.

Stopping my thoughts before they could get any worse; I am almost out the door when I see two of the Foot Elite come my way, still dressed in those ridiculous outfits of theirs. Naturally, I tense up as they pass me. I say nothing, however, as we pass each other, but one of them has the audacity to try and provoke me.

"Welcome to the rest of your life, freak."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own the TMNT franchise.

Beta read by the super talented Dierdre!

Chapter 8

Master Splinter's point of view

It was now morning and we were no closer to discovering Donatello's whereabouts than last night. I was going to inform my sons of what I had been able to gather, but the information seemed so insignificant. I was sitting in my favorite worn and comfortable armchair, waiting for my sons' to wake. This would certainly make for an interesting morning discussion.

Soon, my sons and Karai joined me in the living room. Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Karai sat down near me. For a moment, no one dared to speak.

A tense and uncomfortable silence descended upon us, until I cleared my throat and broke the hush.

"Currently, your brother is alive and well. He is injured, but…" I trailed off purposely, for how could I tell my sons that their brother had blocked me out even though he called for me?

When I looked upon their grief stricken faces, however, I found that I could not lie to them. They were not little children anymore. They were young, responsible and capable adults. But, in the furthest corner of my mind, I was worried about their reactions to the next component of my discovery.

"What is it, Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

I looked towards my eldest, and then towards to my other sons. All of them looked so anxious as I said, "Even though Donatello called out to me, I was unable to maintain contact with him. He blocked all of my attempts to reach him, and I do not know what caused your brother to do so. Before I left, however, I did feel an incredible amount of despair surrounding him."

Silence greeted the room, until Karai spoke, "Do you think that is the reason why you could not locate him, Master Splinter?"

I nodded. "Perhaps it is, Karai. I cannot help but feel as if there is an even bigger threat looming over us besides Donatello's sudden disappearance."

"So what are we going to do? Do we just sit around here and trade theories, or do we go out there and start looking for Donnie?" Raphael asked.

Of all of my sons, he was always the most blunt and impatient. There was no mistaking the passionate flames swirling around inside of him, desperately looking for an escape. I sighed heavily and turned to face Raphael, fixing him with a compassionate yet stern gaze.

"I know that you are concerned for Donatello, but it will not aid him or ourselves, if you decide to approach this problem with just the little information we currently have. We must take everything into consideration, and then create some sort of plan."

His gaze became deadly as his voice grew louder, "So we're just gonna do nothing! Donnie could be in trouble, and you want us to just twiddle our fingers and quietly wait for something to happen!"

I could feel his anger reaching its peak. Undeterred by this, I continued to speak to him calmly. "That is not what I meant, Raphael."

"Well, then, what do you mean? 'Cause I sure got the impression that we're gonna laze about and let Donnie get tortured, abused and experimented on. Or worse… killed!"

By now Raphael was clenching and unclenching his fists. I knew that he wanted to do something about this particular situation, but this was not the way to achieve the desired results.

Before I could voice my thoughts, Leonardo addressed Raphael, glaring at him as he spoke, "Raph, that's enough! Master Splinter is worried about Don, just like you are."

"Yeah, well, I sure can't tell, Leo!"

Raphael got up and began walking towards the lair's entrance. I stood up with every intention to stop Raphael. Donatello had been taken away from us and now the same fate might befall Raphael. My heart began to beat a little faster as I narrowed my eyes.

I could not and **_would _**not loose two sons!

"Raphael, I forbid you to leave! We can not afford to have you and Donatello…"

Raphael interrupted me before I could finish my statement. "I'm just going out for a little while to cool down, all right? I ain't gonna do anything stupid, okay?"

His voice sounded so venomous that I could say nothing as I watched him angrily grab his coat and fedora. He dressed himself quickly, and then he was gone. I knew Raphael's words had upset Leonardo, so it came as no surprise to see him making a grab for his coat and fedora as well. But just as he was about to dress himself, Michelangelo took the items from him.

"Raph's not going to be in the mood to deal with you, Leo."

"But what if he…"

Michelangelo put a comforting hand on Leonardo's shoulder. "He's not going to do anything to me. If anything, I'll be able to get him talking and, hopefully, come back here. Don't worry too much. I've got Raph wrapped around my finger and you know it."

He smiled, dressed himself, and then left. Leonardo stood at the lair's entrance, looking completely lost. Frowning ever so slightly, he seemed to be silently debating whether or not he should go after his brothers or if he should trust them to return safely on their own.

I rose from my chair and began to retreat to my bedroom. It was time for more meditation. As I walked to my bedding chambers, Karai's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I am sorry."

I turned to face her. As I gazed upon her countenance, I could sense great amounts of uncertainty, confusion and doubt surrounding her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Raphael has always been a rather rash and unpredictable individual."

She averted her gaze elsewhere. "This isn't about Raphael. I am sorry that my presence here has caused you and everyone else so much confusion and pain. Perhaps it would be best if I were to leave."

Smiling softly, I beckoned her to follow me. "Come with me, Karai. Leonardo, please go after your brothers."

Obediently, she followed me while Leonardo did as I requested of him. Shortly after arriving in my bedchambers, I lit some incense and candles. Karai softly closed the door and then stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. As I seated myself on a midnight blue pillow, our eyes met.

"Sit down, Karai."

She seated herself on a lavender pillow. I stared deep into her eyes, searching for anything that would reveal her true intentions to me. Precious moments passed us by, until finally I addressed her, "You sincerely wish to help us, even if that means sacrificing your own life. Am I correct?"

Karai nodded as her features quickly became grim and determined. "If that is what it takes, then I would do so without a moment's hesitation."

"And why do you feel this strongly?"

Her stern gaze never once left her features. "For too long, I have sat idly by and done nothing to stop the Shredder. Whether or not you believe me, he was not always such a ruthless and coldhearted monster. That is why, as he changed into the man that you currently know, I held my tongue and carried out all of his orders. Once I met your sons, however, I began to question myself and the Shredder's teachings. Leonardo once told me that honor meant everything to a ninja. While I believe that is true, there are other values that a ninja holds in high regard."

"What are those other values, Karai?"

"Dignity, pride, respect, obedience and loyalty also serve to mold a person into an extremely capable ninja, as well as a human being. The Shredder cares nothing for such things, and that is why I betrayed him."

"And you are fully aware of what your betrayal means to him?"

"Your son Raphael told me that I am now considered his enemy, regardless of the fact that I was once his adopted daughter and best soldier."

"My son has told you correctly. You are under no obligation to help us, Karai, and yet you are willing to aid us in finding Donatello. Even though you are well aware of the dangers that may lie ahead of us, you are risking much. It is for those reasons that I commend you and thank you."

I bowed to her. After doing so, I noticed that she was blushing faintly as her eyes shone with pleasure.

"I am merely doing that which is right," she replied. "Had it not been for your sons, I would still be under the grand delusion that the Shredder is justified in all that he does."

She bowed to me as she continued speaking, "I can not thank you enough for allowing me entrance to your home, or for your ceaseless patience and tolerance. I am forever in your debt, Master Splinter."

I rose from my position on the pillow and kneeled in front of her. I placed a paw under her chin and gently raised her face towards me. Once again, our eyes locked. "Do not ever feel as though you must earn your worth, Karai. You are very much considered a part of this family."

She looked at me, her eyes widening slightly, and then a faint tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered as I let go of her face.

"You are welcome."

She rose from her pillow and quietly exited my chambers. As I began my breathing exercises in preparation for meditation, I knew that my words had affected her greatly. Closing my eyes, I found it quite ironic that I had managed to soothe some of her wounds, and yet I had failed to do so for Donatello.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Notes_**: It's been over a week since I updated ML! Forgive me! I was intending to update but I always got sidetracked. Okay! In this chapter, things get a little more interesting. As I stated in a few previous chapters, I'm doing my darn best to keep Donnie in character. In this story, I am trying to explore other sides to Donnie but without making him OOC. Italics will denote character thoughts.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything TMNT related. Please don't sue.

Beta read by the super talented Dierdre!

Chapter 9

Donatello's point of view

After my meeting with Shredder and Bishop concluded, I tended to my injuries. I didn't have a lot of equipment to work with so all I really did was bandage the said injuries.

Now, I am allowed to walk around the complex. It is actually quite surprising to think that they trust me to move freely throughout the building with no one watching me. I know they have to be watching me, however, because I am one of their sworn enemies. There is no way in shell that they would ever allow me to just do as I please.

If I had to guess, I would say I am on the second or maybe third floor. The walls are plain and drab with no windows or curtains adorning them. There are two elevators, opening and closing, every so often to allow workers access to their necessary levels. There are numerous doors that are all closed (probably off limits because I am here) and there is hardly any light on this floor.

I continue walking and curiosity gets the better of me when I see someone in a white lab coat exiting a room. She seems upset about something, but it isn't my place to ask her what is wrong, so I just continue on my way. As we pass by each other in the hall, she stops momentarily and calls out to me.

"Donatello, I presume?"

I stop and then nod. She frowns as she takes in my appearance. Next, her lips curl into a disgusted scowl as she turns away from me.

_Perhaps she couldn't stomach the fact that mutated turtles really do exist._

"Instead of you wandering around like this, follow me."

I turn around just as she starts walking again. To say I am shocked and surprised is an understatement. She is obviously bothered by something, but for her to just demand that I follow her…

That was not what I was expecting her to do.

When she realizes that no one is behind her or next to her, she stops again and sighs irritably.

"Look, I don't have all day. Either you come with me to my office, or you can roam about the complex and possibly meet the other employees. I can assure you that none of them are going to be warm to you, so you'd better look at this as a blessing. It is not every day that you are handpicked by Mr. Bishop and Mr. Saki to work for them, now is it?" She asks me.

Her tone definitely conveys irritation, pride, and just a little bit of arrogance. It seems as though she is proud to be working for Bishop and Shredder. I don't know what kind of lies they've been feeding her, but she really needs to open her eyes. Doesn't she know that once they are through with her, they'll find someone else to take her place?

Wordlessly, I close the small distance between us and begin walking next to her. As we go on our way, I see marble statues, paintings, elegant throw rugs… and this takes home first prize. There is a huge figure of Oruku Saki on the first floor, a marble figurine carved in his exact likeness.

I frown in disgust and look away. We are now standing in front of the elevator doors, waiting for an available elevator. Once the doors open, more employees file out and allow us to enter the elevator. As I suspected, all of them glare at me in utter contempt and disdain. The doors close and she presses the button for the seventh floor. We wait in uncomfortable silence.

I take a chance to look at her. Her black hair is pinned up in a bun with a few wispy bangs caressing her forehead. She is wearing a pair of black thin-rimmed glasses and her lab coat is buttoned up completely. Her eyes are a stunning shade of midnight blue. She seems pretty enough and quite harmless, so what is the reason behind her being so worked up just moments ago?

There is nothing that needs to be said between us, though. She works for the Shredder and Bishop, and I oppose both of her employers'. The silence is awkward and deafening, but it's not like we can have a regular conversation.

We reach the designated floor and exit the elevator, and I follow her as she walks to her office. Upon arrival at her office, she digs deep into one of her coat pockets and pulls out a keycard. She slides it through the lock, grabs the handle, and opens the door when the light on the lock flashes green.

After entering her office, she closes the door behind us. She then goes to her desk and takes a seat. She slumps forward and rests her head in her hands. A groan escapes from her when she notices the papers on her desk. I still don't know what to say so I wait for her to speak.

"I've been in the lab all the day and now I have to review all of this? I don't get paid enough to put up with what I do!"

Her head hits the desk with a soft thump. I just continue staring at her. If this is how everyone acts around here, then I am doomed. Deciding to be bold and brave, I walk to her desk, glance at her papers, and can't help but shake my head. She is stressed out over something as simple as this? I could do this in my sleep! I clear my throat to get her attention. "If you don't mind me saying this, I could help you with those documents if you'd like."

Her head is still on the desk as she speaks to me, "And what makes you think you know what's contained in those packets? Besides, you'd have to be some sort of genius to understand this. I hardly doubt that you…"

"Judging by a quick inspection of the packets, you and your team are working on human genomes and the molecular structure of the human body. And that's only the beginning."

Her head shoots up and as she looks at me, shock, denial and surprise are clearly written all over her face. "But I thought that the rumors weren't true?"

A smug look crosses my features, but I quickly replace it with feigned interest. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about the rumor of a mutated turtle with a vast intellect, would you?"

She nods and then narrows her eyes at me. "If I didn't know any better Donatello, I'd say you were teasing me and taking delight in doing so."

I quickly cover my amusement with a genuinely sincere and apologetic look. Apparently, I've been hanging around Mikey too much, because normally I never tease people like this. My merriment soon leaves me, however, when I notice what I had just done.

I miss my family, but how can I ever go back to them? They'll never accept me again after finding out that I am willingly working for Bishop and Shredder.

"No, I just glanced at the papers and figured you needed some assistance," I mumble quietly.

Her eyes study me for a moment, and then she precedes to hand the papers over to me. "I want that on my desk first thing in the morning. No ands, ifs, or buts about it."

A puzzled look crosses my features. "But I thought I was here to unlock my DNA coding for Bishop?"

"You are. But first you're going to be doing some work for Mr. Saki. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, you'll have your time to prove to everyone what you are truly capable of. Now if you'll excuse me Donatello, I have a meeting that requires my presence."

She gets up and makes her way to the door. As her hand touches the doorknob, I decide to ask for her name: "Since I'll be working with you for a while, may I know your name?"

"It's Sakura Morimoto."

Without another word, she opens the door and closes it behind her. I am now left alone in her office with nothing but a stack of papers to keep me company.

_Things could be worse, though._

I sit down at her desk and begin the long and tedious process of reviewing each document. With nothing else to do, this will help to pass the time.

Raphael's point of view

I was currently topside and making my way to Casey's apartment. I didn't mean to blow up like that with Master Splinter and the others. It's just that I don't like the fact that Donnie was out there somewhere and we were doing nothing to help him. I mean, Master Splinter isn't one for coming up with half-baked ideas, so what in the shell was he thinking?

Sure, it'd be easy to come up with a plan, but then what? It's not like we had any leads or anything. And searching every single part of New York would take up too much time. Then again, there's only one person twisted enough to do this, and that's the Shredder. I mean, what right did he have to play with our lives like this? It's not like he's God.

In the end, he was going to get his. I was going to make sure of that.

Times like these make me wish that this whole game between the Shredder and us would come to an end. It's really frustrating and nerve-wracking having to constantly worry about your health as well as that of your family members.

Day in and day out we go on patrol duty, fighting against the Foot, the Purple Dragons, and the Mob. We risk our lives for the city of New York, but do we get any appreciation for it? Of course not! People are too busy screaming and running away from us to actually take the time to realize that we're the ones making their lives a little safer and more comfortable.

I was almost to Case's place. Once I get there, I think I'm going to take some of my anger out on the punching bag. At least that way I'll be a little bit calmer when I have to go back home and face the others.

Michelangelo's point of view

Why is it that bad luck seems to follow us wherever we go? We can be minding our business, and then boom! Something terrible like this has to happen.

I could totally understand how Raph felt, though. Our brother was in trouble and we didn't have the slightest clue how to help him. He could be anywhere and what's worse is that his life was probably in danger.

Man, what I wouldn't give for a pizza right about now. That rich, delectable, and tasty treat was enough to take your mind off of anything. At least for me it was. I'd have that pizza later, though. My biggest concern right now was finding Raph. I wouldn't have to go far, though, because he was probably heading over to Casey's apartment. That didn't surprise me in the least bit. Whenever he's ticked, he always ends up going there or to Central Park.

It wouldn't be much longer now before Leo caught up with us. I just hope I got the chance to talk to Raph before Leo did. The last thing we needed was for Raph to go and get himself into trouble while Donnie was missing.

I'm finally at Casey's place and Raph was exactly where I thought he'd be. He was abusing the punching bag that was in the far right corner of the apartment. Clothes, dishes, magazines and only God knows what else littered the floor. The walls were a dull shade of yellow and the ceiling fan slowly creaked as it spun. All of the exercising equipment was stored in another corner of the apartment.

Turning my attention back to Raph, I was extremely glad that Casey wasn't home at the moment. I don't think he would have appreciated Raph's treatment of his punching bag. Raph was throwing out every kind of insult imaginable. And while he pounded away on the bag, I just stared at him. It broke my heart to see him like this.

He was worse off than the rest of us, but he wouldn't let any of us help him. I wanted to go over there and tell him that it was okay, that he could break down and cry as much as he wanted to. But did I really want to take that risk? With the mood he was in, I'd end up being turtle soup long before he ever decided to open up to me.

"What do you want, Mikey? Can't ya see I'm busy?" He began hitting the punching bag furiously and more quickly, his words dripping with venom.

"Taking a few swings at a punching bag isn't going to make the pain go away, Raph."

"Stuff it! If ya came here to lecture me, then go back home! I don't wanna hear you, Leo, Master Splinter, or Karai talking about how selfish and blind I'm being right now!"

He refused to look at me and kept his attention focused on the bag. I decided to play it smart and keep my distance, since he seemed like he might like to use **me **as a punching bag.

I opened my mouth once again and chose to take a different approach. "Look, I didn't come here to argue with you or to lecture you. I'm as worried about Donnie as you are, but it's just that I'm worried about you, too. You're upset and don't know how to cope with Donnie's sudden disappearance. Instead of being with us, you're trying to handle this on your own. And let me tell you, it is not the wisest thing to do. You're going to end up hurting yourself if you keep bottling up every thing inside."

He turned a fierce glare upon me. "What would you know? You're always so busy acting like a damn idiot that I'm actually surprised to see you trying to be so serious. You think I don't know that I'm causing myself unnecessary pain and suffering? You think I'm acting like this because it makes me feel better? Well, I've got news for ya! Everyone handles their problems differently! So I'd appreciate it if you keep your beak out of my business and life!"

I didn't return the glare. My eyes softened, as did my heart.

"The only reason why I act so stupid in the first place is to help ease everyone else's suffering. If I didn't, do you know how gloomy and dark life at the lair would be? Besides, your business and life are important to me because you're my brother."

"Well, nobody asked for your help or advice. So do me a favor and get lost."

He turned his back to me and waited for me to leave. When I didn't, he sighed loudly.

"What do you want from me, Mikey?" Raph growled softly.

"I want you to stop acting like you have to hold everything inside and start talking to us more. I want you to realize that the world isn't out to get you. And even if that is the case, we're family. In that essence, that means that we stick together no matter what. For once, stop running away from the people who care about you."

"You make it sound so easy, Mike."

When he turned to face me, he looked sweaty and completely exhausted while his knuckles looked severely bruised. Catching a glimpse of his face, I took notice that his features looked pensive and troubled, but then they quickly turned dark again. I followed his gaze and saw Leo casually leaning in the doorway.

"And just what in the shell do you want, 'Fearless Leader?' Didn't like the idea of us being out by ourselves?" he sneered.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight with you, Raph. Besides, Mikey already took the words right out of my mouth."

Leo sounded way too calm. Glancing at him, I saw just the faintest traces of worry etched on his face. Raph, on the other hand, his features lost that darkness. Instead, he was back to looking pensive and troubled. He went to stand by the window and rested his hands on the windowsill.

"Why is it that every time I finally think things are looking up for us, they come crashing back down just like that?" he whispered softly.

I looked at Leo and he nodded. I watched him as he walked behind Raph and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Life can be cruel like that. It's not like we asked for this to happen. But right now we need to think things through, and then concentrate on getting Donnie back. I won't lie to you though, Raph. Not only am I worried, but I'm also frightened by these recent events. It's almost like we've cheated death one too many times and now he wants his reward. I'm not saying that I'm giving up on Don. No matter what, we're going to get him back and finish our business with the Shredder once and for all."

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Raph asked.

For that particular question, Leo and I had no answer. Only time would tell us the answer. I just hoped that it was a good answer rather than a tragic one.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Notes: _**It's official! Out with the old year and in with the new year! I know I have at least several goals that I would like to accomplish. I'm also hoping that I'll accomplish more this year than I did last year. Moving on with Mistaken Loyalties though, in this particular chapter, things don't take a turn for the good or worst either. Instead, things are about to get really intriguing. I can assure you that all will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Italics will denote character thoughts.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own the TMNT franchise.

Beta read by the super talented and wonderful Dierdre!

Chapter 10

Sakura's point of view

It was a pity really. He seemed to be a rather nice fellow, but he had no idea what Mr. Bishop and Mr. Saki had in mind for him. There was no doubt that Mr. Saki still wanted revenge for Karai's betrayal. I was quite baffled as to how he would get his revenge by abducting Donatello, but then again I wasn't paid to worry about the turtles.

And then there was Mr. Bishop. While it was true that he wanted Donatello to unlock the secrets behind their genetic makeup, he also seemed to want Donatello for other reasons I could not discern. Perhaps my questions would be answered in this meeting that I was about to attend.

I finally arrived at the designated meeting room and knocked twice. The doors slid open softly and I entered, noticing that only Mr. Saki was present.

Mr. Saki was pacing the floor, stopping every once and a while only to resume his pacing. The huge conference table was empty save for the documents that were strewn about on it. All of the chairs were unoccupied and the computer system built into the right wall was currently off.

Light was pouring in from the enormous windows that adorned the left wall, giving Mr. Saki a regal appearance. He was never one for business suits, so this was my actual first time seeing him in one. Black was definitely a flattering color on him.

Right before I tore my eyes away from him, however, I noticed that his lips were moving. I just couldn't believe that I was actually alone with Mr. Saki!

_That's odd. I thought this was meant for all staff members._

"Ah, Sakura, you are just the person I wanted to see."

Gracefully, I bowed to Mr. Saki, and then straightened back up.

"You have made acquaintances with that turtle, have you not?"

"Yes sir. At the present moment, he's in my office."

"And what is he doing in your personal office?"

Looking into his eyes, I swore I saw a bit of displeasure as well as disgust.

"I've given him an assignment to complete," I said, feeling a bit miffed that he would think the turtle would be in my office for any other reason besides work.

He turned his back to me and proceeded to walk towards the conference table. He took his place at the head of the table and then folded his hands together, resting his chin on his folded hands. "Sit down, Sakura."

Obediently, I complied with his request and sat next to him. A pregnant silence filled the room until Mr. Saki cleared his throat. I gave him my full attention as he began speaking, never mind the fact that I was extremely nervous about what we were going to discuss.

"I have not called you here to lecture you. Rather, I wish to inform you that I want your team to speed up production on the project."

He looked extremely calm and confident as always. I, on the other hand, did not look or even feel that way. I tried to conceal my shocked feelings, but failed to keep my eyes from widening considerably as I cleared my throat. Had I heard him right? Did he want my genetic engineers to actually finish work on what he had deemed a failure?

"With all due respect, Mr. Saki…."

"Please do not use such formalities with me," he interrupted.

"As I was saying, Oroku, you yourself said that our project was an abomination. Why do you want my team to finish work on it?"

A smile graced his features, but it wasn't genuine. It reminded me of one of those 'I know something that you don't know' smiles.

"With that turtle here, your research will finally be complete. No more dreaming of that one major breakthrough, Sakura."

A startled gasp escaped from my lips. "And you're okay with me working with him? I thought you wouldn't like that…"

Before I could even complete my sentence, I felt his lips upon mine. How he'd managed to move so quickly was beyond me. One moment he was sitting at the head of the table, and then the next he was kissing me. At first I could do nothing but sit there in a dazed state. I had expected to come here to discuss important matters yet here I was kissing one of my employers. Then again, I must have been doing something right to receive this kind of attention from Mr. Saki.

As we continued kissing passionately, a gruff and harsh voice interrupted us, "Master, I have news concerning the other turtles."

He let go of me abruptly, and then turned his attention to the owner of that horrible voice. I followed his glance and saw Hun walking towards Mr. Saki. I frowned. Whether it was in anger or disgust, I don't know. I did know, however, that it was rather embarrassing to have a fellow employee walk in on you and your boss.

I had little time to think about this situation, for at that moment, I heard Mr. Saki address me, "I expect nothing but perfection from you, Sakura. Do not fail me."

"I would never dream of doing such a dishonorable thing Mr. Saki." I replied, my voice filled with confidence and pride.

I got up, bowed respectfully and walked to the door, closing it behind me. I huffed angrily as I began walking down the hall. After that little stunt, I'm sure things were going to get interesting around here in no time.

Shredder's point of view

I could have killed Hun a thousand times over. I told him and all of my other subordinates to knock before entering my personal office, but apparently I had given them far too much credit. It was too much to expect idiots such as themselves to listen and follow through on my orders.

Pushing aside these thoughts, I turned to face Hun. "And what news is so important that you would dare to barge in here with no regard or respect for my explicit orders to knock first?"

Angry didn't even come close to describing my feelings. I was thinking of numerous punishments for Hun when suddenly his voice broke through my thoughts.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I thought you would be interested to know that one of the turtles and Karai was spotted last night."

"And how does that aid me?"

"Apparently, Karai was on her way back to your old Headquarters. From what my sources were able to gather, she feels responsible for what is occurring right now."

"You don't say."

Punishments were now the last thing on my mind as I listened to Hun.

"And there's more. One of my sources managed to record some of their conversation."

"Play it."

Hun looked extremely proud of himself. He had actually managed to do something right, and I hadn't even told him to do this. Perhaps he wasn't an overbearing, unreliable oaf after all. He removed a tape recorder from one of his pant's pocket, and then pressed play. As the conversation progressed, the smile that was previously on my face returned.

"This could be very useful. Hun, I want you to keep an eye on those turtles. Do not engage them in battle and under no circumstances are you to fail me. Should you botch this assignment, I will have your head on a silver platter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master."

Hun bowed to me and left. I sat back down in my chair, sighing in complete contentment. Donatello was in my clutches, Bishop's research team was close to their breakthrough and Karai would be mine once again.

Everything was going according to plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Donatello's point of view

It is morning, and I have now completed work on Sakura's papers. When Bishop said he was working on unlocking our genetic sequence, he wasn't lying. The documents contain such detailed explanations on every aspect of our DNA that it blows my mind. Not only that, but there was extensive research completed on the biological and chemical composition of the human body.

From what I am able to gather, Bishop's team compared the human body with ours and went from there. There are numerous similarities, but when it comes to the results surrounding the brain, that is where the problem occurs. Apparently, our brains are slightly different from human brains. His team was not able to discover the reason for that difference, so that is where I come in.

I have dropped off Sakura's papers as she requested, only to be handed more paperwork. I had already left her office and am now carrying my new assignment, when someone abruptly bumps into me.

Quickly, I regain my balance and watch as the person gathers up their clipboard of notes. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" the young man grumbles angrily.

"I'm sorry."

The man checks to makesure nothing is missing, before he finally focuses his attention on me. He is your typical man with short, sandy brown hair, pale skin and sea green eyes. He is wearing black pants and, like Sakura, is dressed in a long lab coat.

He studies me for quite some time before a mocking grin twists his features, his eyes holding an unusual and eerie glint. Based on his reaction, I swear the guy is missing some marbles. He should be freaked out by me, or at least disgusted, and instead he is smiling.

Oh yes, this guy is definitely in need of a psychiatrist.

He stops his scrutiny of me long enough to say, "You're the self-proclaimed prodigy, aren't you?"

_Self-proclaimed! Says who? I may be smart, but when did I ever run around declaring to the world that I was a prodigy? Why do I always end up in these kinds of situations?_

Quizzically, I stare at him and then shake my head. Needing to set him straight, I look him square in the eyes and say, "I'm not a self-proclaimed prodigy. Bishop is the reason why I am here."

I don't bother to hide my disdain for Bishop. So far the jerk and his new "flunkies" have yet to touch me, but one can never tell with him. As for the Shredder, he is also being a little too quiet. Something is definitely in the works concerning those two, but so far I've had little success in finding out just what that something is. Talk about being frustrated.

I am quite sure I missed something when I reviewed those papers, but I have little time to continue pondering my thoughts, for the young man interrupts me with his next statement.

"Ah, so you're the little pet that everyone's been talking about. Well, it's a pleasure to have you on board. The name's Jason Adams. I'm sure you've already met Sakura. She's the top engineer in the genetic department."

I have to refrain myself from rolling my eyes, as well as spitting outseveral rude remarks. There is no mistake about it. This guy thinks I'm just some animal and can't possibly be capable of thought, reasoning or logic.

You see what happens when you put someone in a position of power? They think they are better than everyone else and can only feel better when they are making the lives of others a living shell. Well, I will just have to continue proving to him, Sakura, Bishop and all of the others that I am what the so-called **_rumors_** claim and then some.

I sigh softly and fall into an uneasy walk with Jason. This is going to be a LONG morning, especially with him blabbering away like that. His condescending tone of voice is seriously annoying the dickens out of me, but I was careful to hold my tongue. He definitely has more clout around here than I do, at least for now. I could always show him up in the lab or whatever else I'll be responsible for while I'm here.

As we continue to walk to who knows where, he abruptly stops at a metallic door and slides his key card through the lock. He grips the handle and opens the door as the lock flashes green. We enter the room, and my breath catches in my throat.

I am now in a laboratory of some sorts, but it was the most sophisticated laboratory I've ever seen. This has to be the Shredder's main testing room, for computers, monitors, devices both large and small, labeled chemicals, technicians and anything else one could ever need is here.

When my initial shock wears off, I am vaguely aware of someone tapping me on my shoulder. I look over and notice that it is none other than Jason.

Suppressing a groan, I turn to face him. _You better have something worthwhile to say, otherwise do me and the rest of the world a favor by keeping silent._

"Today, you're going to be working in the lab with us, so try to keep up. You may also want to suit up. Wouldn't want any chemicals spilling on you, now would we?"

He is still smiling that unnerving smile, and did I also happen to mention how he keeps talking to me as if I'm dumb? I swear this is worse than what happened when Bishop and the Foot attacked me.

It is one thing to be repulsed by what I am, because I'm almost used to it. But it is a completely different thing altogether to know what I am and then act as if I'm an unintelligent creature. It is an insult that stings to the very core of my being.

Nothing hurts quite as much as when someone is implying that you are stupid.

Biting back a caustic remark at his words, I merely nod and place my paperwork on one of the workbenches. I walk over to the coat rack and grab a laboratory jacket. Slipping it on, I proceed to a table that Jason indicates and notice that there is a pair of gloves and goggles sitting there. I glance around in confusion before putting my goggles on.

As I put on my gloves, I take notice that they are specially made. With my rather large, three-fingered hands, it would have been hard trying to wear regular gloves. If I'm not mistaken, this is a clear indication that the plot to capture and use me has been in the works for a very long time.

I am pulled out of my musings as Sakura enters the laboratory, shattering the silence with her strident voice, "All right, everyone. This morning we're going to continue work on Project Apocalypse. Mr. Saki expects us to present our final results to him within five months. With that said, you have your assignments. Now get to work."

I look in Sakura's direction in the hopes of asking a question, but she is already busy. Sighing quietly, I say nothing as we all turn to our respective tables and begin our work.

Working quietly at my station, my thoughts begin to drift away. I can't stand it here. I want to be back home in my own lab and with my family. I want to be able to work on a project without being monitored every single minute or being treated so horribly.

My brothers may have bothered me while I was working in my lab, but at least they respected what I did and showed some type of interest in my work. Not like these people. No, to them I'm just a pawn in their diabolical plan.

Master Splinter's point of view

My sons had yet to return, but I tried not to let it concern me. Perhaps their venture to the surface would do them some good, for remaining ensconced in our home had done nothing for my own well-being. I had mediated constantly since Donatello's disappearance, but still came no closer to discovering his whereabouts. Those walls of despair were still surrounding him.

Giving up on meditation for the time being, I opened my bedroom door and was greeted with the pleasant aroma of green tea wafting in from the kitchen. Upon my arrival in the kitchen, I saw Karai making the final arrangements for breakfast. She smiled at me as she bowed.

"Good morning, Master Splinter."

"Good morning, Karai."

Once seated at the table, I watched in silence as she prepared two cups of tea. Grabbing both cups, she walked the short distance to the table and placed a cup in front of me before sitting down herself. I thanked her politely and then began to sip my tea, as a companionable silence descended.

As time stretched on, it was Karai who broke the silence. "Master Splinter?"

As I looked into her eyes, I could see that she was valiantly trying to hide her insecurity about whatever it was she had to ask. Smiling ever so softly, I answered her, "Yes, child?"

She let out a small breath as she looked at me. "There's something you should know."

Calmly, I sipped my tea and waited for her to begin speaking. She stared pensively at her tea and then took a deep breath.

"Do you recall the year in which Michelangelo and I were absent?"

I nodded.

"During that time we were away, your son's wounds became severely infected. While I was treating him, I discovered something quite disturbing. The clawed glove that the Shredder wears had been laced with a potentially dangerous compound that could have taken your son's life. It was his intention to keep your sons separated, and I fear his agenda hasn't changed. He has no intentions of returning Donatello to you."

I was quite taken aback by her news, but before my feelings got the best of me, I quickly suppressed them. I raised an eyebrow in honest curiosity as I asked, "How do you know all of this, Karai?"

She gulped nervously, but I paid it no heed.

"Right before he began terrorizing Michelangelo with a device he'd managed to create from the Triceraton technology, he told me that he was going to rid the world of the turtles and you once and for all. Before I had the chance to uncover the hidden meanings within our discussion, however…" She trailed off as she looked away from me.

It took me a moment to compose myself, because this news was indeed disturbing. "Michelangelo began having those visions and now Donatello is missing. Is there anything else I should know, Karai?"

"I am sure that he is not residing here within New York. He could be anywhere, although I have a feeling that I might be able to locate him."

"Do what you must, Karai, and thank you for this valuable knowledge."

She let out a breath of air, as if a great burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. Her once tense body language was now relaxed. Her mood was no longer one of somberness; instead she seemed to be at ease as she went back to drinking her tea. I soon followed suit. As we slipped into an awkward silence, the lair's door opened.

I could hear Michelangelo's overly enthusiastic voice trying desperately to reassure Leonardo and Raphael that their brother was fine. Leonardo said nothing, but I could sense his inner turmoil even as I heard Raphael snap testily at Michelangelo for being a lost cause. From all of them, I could sense great turmoil, confusion and worry. Now that my sons were back, however, we could attempt to rescue Donatello.

**Author's Notes**: Of course, italics denote character thoughts. If anyone is curious about Donnie's attitude in the previous part of this chapter, he's been through shell and back. He's stuck working for the enemy, he misses his family and what's worse is that he has morons like Jason treating him like some type of animal. The whole point of Don's "snotty" attitude is because he's quite ticked that they don't consider him to be human. They just see him as a tool or a creature. Hope that clears up any questions you guys may have had regarding this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Notes_**: For one reason or another, I keep forgetting to include thanks to Dierdre for being my beta. So now I'm taking the time out to give a great big huge **THANK YOU** to Dierdre. This chapter should explain quite a few things about the events that occurred in the last chapter as well as things that will happen in this chapter. Italics will denote character thoughts.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own the TMNT franchise.

Chapter 12

Donatello's point of view

Five months. It has been five long, harsh months since I've last seen my family. During the first few weeks of my imprisonment, I truly believed that they would come for me.

Bishop and Shredder have tried feeding me lie after lie that they don't care. That it's pointless to love them and hope that they'll come for me. I'm very close to giving up, but something has been telling me not to lose faith. My family has never let me down before, so that is why I believe that they'll come through for me this time.

Sakura and her research team have finally completed Project Apocalypse. At least, they **_think_** they've finished work on it. They have no idea that I've sabotaged their little project. Did they honestly think I was going to sit by and let them unleash their experiment upon the world?

Of course, I was very careful about my methods of sabotage. After all, Bishop and Shredder aren't stupid. Bishop would have been expecting something like that, and the Shredder battled with my brothers and me long enough to know what to expect from us.

It is lights out now and I've been imprisoned in my cell once again. Since I began working for them, they've stopped chaining me to the wall. They don't even bother locking my door anymore. It's almost as if they're taunting me. Like they want me to try and escape so they can have another reason to torture me.

_Everyone, are you all right? Have you been out there searching for me? Do you have any idea just how much my heart aches to see all of you again?_

Closing my eyes, all I can do is try to fight back the tears that begin rolling down my cheeks. It just hurts so much. I can't sleep, eat, breathe or even think straight because my thoughts are always consumed by them.

Crying quietly to myself, I didn't know that tonight I'd be getting my wish.

Master Splinter's point of view

We have gathered all of the necessary information needed for Donatello's rescue. Currently, my sons and Karai are perfecting the final parts of their plan.

I would like nothing more than to accompany them on this journey, but unfortunately I cannot. My sons are determined to retrieve Donatello on their own and were unusually adamant that I stay behind. I can only assume they were still concerned about our previous encounter with Bishop, when he abducted me for use in his bizarre medical experiments. Despite my own desire to find Donatello, my sons were very determined not to let something like that happen again.

While Karai had a major hand in formulating the plan with Leonardo, she would also be staying here. My sons wanted to make sure that the Shredder would not take her. To compensate for the reduction in numbers, Casey Jones, Ms. O'Neil and Leatherhead had decided to accompany my sons. That was most fortuitous, for it greatly increased our chances of taking Donatello back.

"Master Splinter, we're leaving." Leonardo said, interrupting my meditation about the latest development in this ordeal.

I rose from the Lotus position and embraced each of my children. Outwardly, Leonardo looked calm, but I knew that he was greatly worried about tonight. His entire body seemed unusually stiff and tense. Raphael seemed very agitated, but also grim and determined. I could only assume that he wanted to end this whole affair without incident. Like Leonardo, I am sure he would do everything in his power to bring Donatello back home safely.

Lastly, Michelangelo looked very nervous, but he had tried to make light of his uneasiness with jokes and teasing his brothers. Like the others, he too was worried, because all throughout the day he had not been able to stop fidgeting. Nonetheless, a small grin adorned my youngest son's face.

"Be careful, my sons."

I was met with a resounding chorus of 'Yes, Master Splinter.' As my charges and their allies left, I prayed for the safe return of them all.

Shredder's point of view 

"Sakura, I am most pleased that you and your team have finished work on Project Apocalypse. Should all go according to plan, all of you should expect rewards for your hard-earned work."

Surrounded by her beaming colleagues, looking equally pleased, she bowed to me and then straightened her features. "Your words are too kind, Mr. Saki."

I glanced carefully at each experiment. Upon closer inspection, faint chuckles begun to rise from deep within me. The laugh escaped before I could manage to suppress it.

"Complete and total replicas of those blasted turtles!" 

This was too good to be true. I now had a willing and loyal army of mutants at my disposal.

Bishop, however, cut the celebration short with what he probably assumed to be a threatening manner as he addressed me indignantly, "Don't think those mutants belong to you, Saki. The agreement didn't specify that, as I seem to recall."

A sinister smile came to my face. "Pathetic idiot! Did you honestly think I was going to uphold our agreement? Now that you have provided me with all that I need, I no longer require your services."

I snapped my fingers and laughed as the Foot Elite appeared. Bishop did not seem frightened or in the least bit interested that my most trustworthy servants now stood before him. Instead, he appeared to be bored.

"And I am supposed to be afraid of them, Saki?" he asked casually.

His futile attempt at intimidation did nothing but amuse me. "I wouldn't expect the likes of you to be concerned about something like this, but you leave me no choice."

I nodded towards the leader of the Elite. He raised his weapon and swung it at Bishop's neck, only to stop a few inches away. "Our Master said he has no need of you. Now will you go quietly, or do you wish to forfeit your life?"

Bishop balled his fists up so tightly that his fingernails bit into his skin. As blood began to seep from his hands, he looked like he wanted to retaliate. At the last moment, however, he uncurled his hands and glared at me.

Smiling in triumph, I said, "Take him away. Make sure he is secured in one of our special holding chambers."

I watched in grim satisfaction as Bishop was removed from my sight. Turning back around to study the replicas, I knew that the time to finish those who would defy me had finally arrived. The destruction and chaos that Project Apocalypse would cause gave me the greatest possible joy.

"All of you are dismissed. Except for you, Sakura."

Respectfully, they bowed to me and left. Now it was just the two of us. Turning around once more, I closed the distance between us and pulled her into my arms. As she looked in my eyes, I dipped down and kissed her.

The kiss meant nothing to me, but it obviously did to her. Had she any idea that I was just using her, I don't believe she would have been so motivated or obligated to finish this assignment. Her dedication was more than worth this emotional pretense.

After the kiss was broken, I released her and then went back to admiring my newly acquired army.

"Can you believe it, Oroku?" she said happily. "After years of research, experimenting, and a series of failures, Project Apocalypse is now completed."

"And it's all thanks to you, my dear, sweet Sakura."

"Oroku."

I glanced at her briefly, noticing that her eyes were slightly wet and held some type of affection within them. Suppressing the desire to rid myself of this pest, I gave her a loving smile and dismissed her. She bowed to me once again and then excused herself.

Sakura's point of view

I know he loves me. From the first moment we laid eyes on one another, there had been a silent and yet passionate attraction between us. These last five months have been the best of my life. The man I love has finally proven his love to me, and my dream has at last come to pass.

Walking back to my bedding chambers, I am jarred from my thoughts when I hear a certain nasty and irritating voice. "Enjoying your time with my Master, are you?"

Angrily, I turn to face the lumbering idiot. "And what if I am? Are you planning to come between us? Because if so, I will not let him go that easily, Hun."

He grins maliciously. "Your time with him is officially over. As far as I'm concerned, I would never dream of coming between you and my Master."

I don't see his fist until it is too late. Chloroform fills my nostrils, choking me with its sickly sweet aroma, and then I succumb to the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Notes_**: (Dashes in and proceeds to fall flat on my face.) Sorry it's taken me so LONG to update. I've been extremely busy lately but thanks to my ever-talented beta, the President of Angst Dierdre, I am now able to present you with chapter 13 of Mistaken Loyalties! There are a few swear words in this particular chapter. Italics will denote character thoughts. Beta read by the extremely talented Dierdre!

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything TMNT related. I am making no profit or gain from this story so please don't sue.

Chapter 13

Leonardo's point of view

Thanks to Karai's infinite knowledge of the Shredder, we discovered that he had decided to set up shop in New Jersey. When we finally arrived at the compound, April didn't park very close to it. Instead, she opted to park a short distance away, where the security cameras wouldn't be able to spot her. This would allow us to get in without being seen.

Quietly slipping out of the Battle Shell, Raph, Mikey, Casey, Leatherhead and I began running to the complex. Time was of the essence.

Upon arriving at the compound's steel doors, I nodded towards Raph. Grinning eagerly, he knelt in front of the door and began working on the lock. For a few moments, we all waited in tense silence until we heard a faint click. Raph cautiously removed the lock before moving away from the doors.

I took my place at the front of the line as we slowly crept inside the complex. Once inside, we each went our separate ways. Mikey and Leatherhead were assigned the first two floors, while Casey and Raph had been assigned the third and fourth. For myself, I'd be scouting the last three levels.

If one of us found Don, we were to retrieve him and leave immediately. Under no circumstances did I want any of us engaging the enemy.

Sticking to the shadows, I examined the fifth level carefully, only to come up empty-handed. Most of the rooms had been locked, except for one door. I looked around cautiously before attempting to go into the room, and when I did enter, my jaw went slack in shock. Sitting in front of a huge monitor was one of the Shredder's lab assistants, and I could only watch in horror as I saw the remnants of Mikey's bandana tails being captured on video.

Silently creeping up behind him, I hit him on the back of the head and caught him as he slumped forward. I removed him from the seat and dragged him to the farthest corner of the room. Grabbing onto his lab coat, I ripped a piece of the material off and blindfolded him.

Taking his place at the desk, I quickly glanced over the control panel, not sure what to do. This sort of thing was Don's specialty, not mine's. Taking a deep breath, I pressed a random button and anxiously waited.

When nothing happened, I let out of a small sigh of relief. My victory was short lived, however, when a sudden shrill beeping noise began to fill the room.

_Great. Just what I needed,_ I sourly thought to myself.

Looking at the control panel once again, I pressed several different buttons at once and stood back as the system began to malfunction. Deciding to help the monitor's ailment along, I used my katana to slice through the wires behind the monitor. The sizzling and hissing of snapped wires reached my ears as the monitor went dead. Satisfied that I had caused enough damage, I slipped out of the room and continued my trek down the darkened hallway until I heard faint footsteps coming towards me.

Running to the nearest room, I barely had enough time to slip into it undetected. Crouching by the door, I carefully peered out to see Hun walking by with an unconscious girl in his arms. Now this presented me with a rather perplexing problem. I could either tail Hun to see where he was going, or I could continue wandering around the complex on my own.

Thoughtfully weighing my options, I decided to follow him. If there was one thing I could count on, it'd be him leading me to an answer.

Allowing a few minutes to pass, I left the safety of the room and began following after Hun.

Michelangelo's point of view

Leatherhead and I weren't having much luck scouting the two levels Leo had assigned us. I'd already searched the first one and had come up with nothing of value. The only thing I found was a group of scientists leaving for the night. When I saw them coming towards me, it took every single drop of my ninjistu training to avoid being seen by them, let alone caught. Lucky for me, there had been a janitor's closet nearby where I was able to hide, hoping that no one would decide to come in the room for anything.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts of the near run in, I turned my attention back to Donnie. It's not like we were in the Amazon jungle or anything, so how come I wasn't able to find Donnie? Where could those creeps have put him?

As my thoughts lingered on Donnie, I began making my way back to Leatherhead. Walking down the halls, I caught a glimpse of his tail up ahead. I silently crept over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun around and almost hit me. Luckily, I moved just in time to avoid getting smacked by his hefty fist. I knew how strong he really was, and the mere thought of getting pummeled by this mutated crocodile didn't exactly sound like an attractive prospect to me. Man, he'd probably be able to give Raph a run for his money in the strength department.

"Find anything?" I whispered, once my heart rate had returned to normal.

When he finally realized that it was only me, his muscles relaxed, and he was now very calm. "I believe I found a laboratory of some sort. There was nothing of particular interest about the place; however, I did find this."

He handed me a paper marked with Donnie's precise handwriting. I didn't understand everything on the paper, but my eyes bulged when I saw the name Project Apocalypse. That couldn't be a good thing. Nervously, I grabbed my shell cell with every intention of calling Leo, but Leatherhead snatched the phone out of my hand.

"If you call your brother, you could be putting his life in danger. Perhaps we should find him rather than give his location away," he calmly suggested as he handed me back my phone.

I nodded mutely and put it back in its holder. Together, we went off in search of Leo.

Raphael's point of view 

Case and I had decided to split up. I figured it'd be easier that way since he could take one floor while I took the other. I was getting pretty frustrated with my own search, because I was coming up short. I mean, honestly! This place wasn't that huge to begin with, so where in the shell was Donnie?

Walking past yet another locked room, I was just about to leave this floor when I heard someone coughing. It was further up ahead so I decided to investigate. Creeping silently to the door, I leaned against it and listened, as the coughing became louder and more intense.

I opened the door slowly and had to refrain from screaming once it swung fully open. Lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, lay my brother Donatello.

I nearly tripped over my own feet in my desperate attempt to reach him. Arriving at his side, I cradled him in my arms. This couldn't be right! We'd come here in hopes of finding Donnie and bringing him back alive. This wasn't supposed to be happening!

He was in bad shape. It looked like someone had broken his right arm, while his left leg looked completely crushed. Due to the many lacerations and bruises on his face, he was almost unrecognizable. His plastron was severely cracked and there was a pretty deep gash on the side of his head.

Choking back tears while fighting off doubts and insecurities, I urgently called out to him, "Donnie, it's me, Raph! Come on, Donnie! We gotta get you out of here."

More coughing came from him as blood began trickling down the sides of his mouth.

"No, Raph, it's too late for me," he mumbled softly.

I could feel my temper rising. This was not the freaking time for him to be telling me that it was too late! Pushing down my ire, I tried speaking to him in a friendly voice. I failed miserably, however, for the anger was still evident when I spoke.

"What are you saying? We come all this way just to save you, and now you're just going to leave us! What kind of bullshit is that! Don't you know if you leave us, we're going to fall apart? And what about all of those things you saw in that alternate world? Do you really want that to happen! Donnie, please… I'm begging you. Don't give up…please…"

He sighed wearily as he began to tremble. "Just hold me, Raph."

I did as he requested of me, and that's when I noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'd almost given up hope. I was so close to believing that you guys weren't going to come for me. I'm just glad that I was able to see someone that I cared about one last time," he weakly rasped out, as his mouth somehow managed to curl into a soft smile.

I couldn't take it anymore as I angrily blurted out, "Would ya stop that already! Yer really starting to annoy me with that 'one last time' stuff! Ya ain't dying, okay!"

Breathing heavily, I could have cared less who heard my angry yelling. As much as I didn't want to admit it though, my brother was dying in my arms, and I couldn't do a thing to help him.

Damn it! Damn it! **_Damn it! _**I finally got to see him again, but I knew it was only a matter of minutes before he would be gone forever…

"I love you, Raphael."

Biting my lower lip to keep the tears at bay, I slowly looked down into his face and tried to smile. I wanted him to know that I wasn't angry, but instead happy to see him.

When I looked at him and saw the serene expression on his face, however, I took in a few shaky breaths and sputtered out, "No, not yet, Donnie. I'm not ready to lose you. Come on, Donnie, open your eyes!"

No response came from him.

I pulled him close to my plastron and cried. My brother had just died in my arms, and I hadn't even told him that I loved him. He'd gone into the afterlife only after hearing my angry words.

As I cried and held onto Donnie's limp body, a primal and tortured scream erupted from deep within me, loudly echoing throughout the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note_**: I'm back! Did you guys miss me? (Crickets chirp in the background) Oh fine be that way then! At any rate, after a lengthy hiatus I present to you chapter fourteen of Mistaken Loyalties! As usual, italics will denote character thoughts and many thanks go to the wonderful and talented Dierdre for being my beta. 

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything TMNT related. Please don't sue.

Chapter 14 

Leonardo's point of view

Hun had just arrived at a holding cell. He opened the door, revealing a sparse interior with nothing more than a bed at the center, and roughly threw her onto the hard mattress. Sneering in disgust, he stared at her for a moment before uttering, "You should've quit while you had the chance."

_Well, that was certainly pointless._

Just as I ducked back into the shadows, I heard a scream. All of my senses were on high alert as I bolted towards the source of the sound. As I did so, I saw Casey up ahead. He wasn't exactly one for stealth, so when I did manage to catch up with him, I approached him unnoticed and grabbed onto his arm.

He spun around quickly, intending to hit me, but I blocked his punch. Swearing under his breath, Casey relaxed a little and glared at me. "Jeez, Leo, give a guy a heart attack, why don't ya!"

Ignoring his little outburst, I wasted no time in voicing my thoughts, "Do you have any idea where that scream came from just now?"

"No, but something tells me whatever we find won't be a good thing."

I nodded in agreement with his statement, and we lapsed into silence as we both began making our way down to the fourth level.

Michelangelo's point of view

Imagine our surprise when we saw Leo and Casey coming towards us. Apparently they must have heard that scream, too. Focusing back on the task at hand, I was about to tell them about my discovery, but the expressions on their faces made me think otherwise. Deciding against telling them what I knew, we quickly ran to the fourth level.

The sight that greeted us wasn't a friendly one. Raph was holding the battered and broken body of Donnie as he sobbed heavily, his figure looking so fragile and vulnerable. There was blood all over the floor and I didn't need to ask the question that had been gnawing away in the back of my mind. Numb from shock, I could only stare at Donnie's limp body.

We'd come so far, had been through so much, and this was the reward we got for shedding our own blood, sweat and tears? Was this some sort of sick and twisted joke? If it was supposed to be funny then I definitely failed to see the humor in it.

I tried to voice my thoughts, but found that I couldn't. Instead, I couldn't suppress the tears or tremors that began to overtake me.

Running a hand over my face, I felt the beginnings of a migraine coming as the desire to curl up into a ball and die became more and more appealing. Leo, on the other hand, kept staring ahead as if nothing were wrong. He then blinked several times, taking small and hesitant breaths while he absently curled and uncurled his hands into fists.

Looking over to my left, I saw Leatherhead bow his head in sadness and Casey look away, frustration and anger written all over his face.

After a few moments of tense silence, it was Leo who slowly went to Raph and gently pried him away from Donnie's body. Not once taking his eyes off Donnie's body, Leo addressed Leatherhead in a subdued tone, "If you would be so kind, Leatherhead."

He nodded at Leo's request and slowly picked up Donnie's body, cradling him to his chest as if he were a rare porcelain doll. The answer to that question Raph asked five months ago now had an answer.

Our business with the Shredder was over. It just simply cost us the life of our brother.

Raphael's point of view

We stepped into the darkened hallway,and before I knew what I was doing, I took off. Ignoring the others as they called for me to come back, I blindly ran throughout the complex. It was as if I was running on pure rage alone, intent upon finding the Shredder and making him pay for the death of my brother.

I ended up skidding to a halt in front of two metallic doors that were slightly opened. Peering inside, I saw the Shredder standing in the room admiring these huge glass containers, the innards obscured by a thick, cloudy liquid.

Quietly, I slipped into the room and prepared to embed a sai right through his stomach. Someone took that honor away from me, though. There was a blur of movement behind one of the containers, and I ducked into the shadows just in time to see Bishop pulling a katana out of the Shredder's body.

"Bishop!"

He stood over the Shredder, smiling slightly and looking like shell. His clothes were ripped and there was blood pouring out of a wound in his side. Cuts and bruises adorned his battered body.

"You thought that a mere containment chamber would be enough to stop me, Saki? As you can see, I am clearly the victor now."

The Shredder was trying to get back up when Bishop kicked him hard and pulled the katana out of Saki's bloody back. Purple blood slowly oozed out of the wound and dripped onto the floor. His body began to quiver and then jerk uncontrollably as if he were having a seizure. Saki refused to cry out, but it didn't take a genius to know that he couldn't take much more of this.

"And do you honestly think that I did not know you would try something like this?" Saki said while pulling out a small device from within his white robes.

He pressed a red button, and my jaw almost hit the floor. The lids to the containers were opening.

Paralyzed with fear, I could do nothing but watch as duplicates of us emerged from their prisons. Their eyes were cold and unseeing, and their bodies were covered in that same strange moisture. The aura surrounding them was bone chillingly eerie as they sluggishly stumbled towards Bishop, completely surrounding him.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me," I choked out, my throat suddenly dry and hoarse.

_It's bad enough that normal, every day people are scared shitless by our appearances. Now there's the potential of having these horrible, cheap knock off's of us running around! Could my life get any WORSE?_

Mist from the chambers began to fill the room, covering the ground as Saki gleefully said, "Now who's the victor, Bishop?"

His harsh and mocking laughter rang out through the laboratory until Bishop rammed the katana into his stomach several times. As blood gushed out of the fresh wounds, his body collapsed twitching to the floor.

I couldn't believe it.

The Shredder had just been murdered before my very eyes, and I hadn't had the honor of doing the job myself.

I was so distracted by the loss, that the next thing that happened caught me totally off guard. Hissing and snarling, the replicas fell to the ground, writhing and twitching in apparent agony. Some were helplessly clawing at their eyes while others grabbed their throats.

It was almost like their throats were caught in a vice-like grip that refused to let them breathe. Some were even foaming at the mouth, bits of blood dribbling out of the corners of their lips. Crimson splotches, deep purple bruises and bluish black marks began to spread all over their bodies.

As the crimson elixir of life gushed and spurted out of them, Bishop's eyes widened as he walked to one of them. Checking for a sign of life, he cursed loudly. "I knew that turtle couldn't be trusted. Then again, he's already paid the price for his betrayal."

Watching in pure loathing and disgust as the bastard nonchalantly hunched his shoulders, my mind went completely blank as my vision filmed over with crimson. The horrifyingly nauseating stench of death, along with the metallic, tangy and coppery scent of blood, filled my senses as reason and logic deserted me.

I lunged at Bishop with all of the anger and power I could and grimly smiled when my sai managed to pierce his chest. He'd been in the process of leaving when he was introduced to my sai.

Bishop's eyes bulged as he gasped in shock upon seeing me. As I pushed the sai deeper into his chest, he grimaced painfully and then punched me. I staggered backwards from the powerful blow, which barely hurt considering I was out of mind at the moment.

Fueled by a bloodlust so strong and urgent, I quickly recovered and charged at him again, giving him very little time to react as I embedded my sai into one of his thighs. Biting his lip to refrain from crying out, Bishop tried in vain to get away from me.

Like hell! I wasn't about to let the little worm go that easily. He was going to suffer just as Donnie had suffered.

"That's for killing my brother." I said while roughly pulling out the sai. I took the other one and stabbed him in the stomach. "And that's for putting my family through shell and back."

I removed my weapon and watched as blood began seeping out of his body. As he fell to the ground his body limp and lifeless, I knew it had to be too good to be true. I bent down and checked for a pulse. When I couldn't find one, I stood up and began walking away, only to be stopped in my tracks by his strangled, gurgling and utterly pathetic voice.

"And just what makes you think that this is the end, Raphael? I've got all of your brother's plans saved on a backup file. I could easily recreate Project Apocalypse, and you'd be powerless to stop me. Or perhaps you would rather share the same fate of your brother Donatello."

Turning around slowly, I took note that he was barely managing to sit up as he glared at me in disdain. Whatever the Shredder's goons had done to him before I got my hands on him had actually proved to be useful. I couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the entire situation. "Boy,are you stupid. There are bombs planted all around this complex right now, set to go off in a little under fifteen minutes. So even if you wanted to recreate your little project, you'd have to start all over from scratch **_without_** Donnie's help."

Without warning, I suddenly turned around and threw both sais at Bishop. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the room as the sais embedded themselves into his face. I wasn't quite finished with him yet so I walked over to his prone body, removed my sais and stabbed him a few more times for good measure. Once that was done, I walked out of the room and closed the doors behind me. Both the Shredder and Bishop were going to stay dead this time around.

As I shut the doors behind me and made sure they were locked tight, I saw the others running towards me as sirens blared throughout the entire building. Catching up to them with ease, we all ran out of the complex and straight to the Battle Shell. We were going home, but Master Splinter wasn't going to like the events that had occurred during our attempt to rescue Donnie.


	15. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer**_: I still don't own the TMNT franchise or anything else TMNT related.

Michelangelo's point of view

As April began driving away from the complex, I turned around just in time to see it explode. As the flames greedily engulfed the building, I knew that the few people inside the building had probably managed to escape. That didn't matter to me right now, though. I turned back around and saw Donnie lying in the back of the Battle Shell.

It was finally over. After five years of playing a deadly game of cat and mouse, the Shredder was finally gone.

I don't know when I started to cry again, but I sobbed until it hurt to breathe. My lungs were practically begging for oxygen, my head was throbbing and pounding like the much-used drum set of a rock and roll band…

I just felt so **_empty_**, so **_hollow_** and **_utterly incomplete,_** but I couldn't help it. I'd just lost my best friend and no matter what I did or said, he wasn't coming back. **_Ever_.**

I know crying won't help me or make me feel any better, but I've gone over the same question ever since we found him: Why did it have to be Donnie? If any of us were going to bite the big one first, then I always thought it was going to be Raph or Leo. Not that I ever wanted me or my bros to die before our time, but realistically speaking Raph and Leo were the obvious candidates.

Raph because he was just Raph and Leo because he **_still_** held onto the preconceived notion that we needed to be protected at all times. All justifications and reasoning aside, this wasn't fair. Why did life have to be so unforgiving for the four of us? Couldn't we have gotten one last chance to avoid death's twisted, bony hands? Or had we used up all of our chances already, thus forcing us to confront the grave reality of Donnie's abrupt and sudden death whether we wanted to or not…

Leonardo's point of view

The moment Mikey began crying, my heart shattered into pieces for the second time tonight. I got up and embraced him as his sobs became more desperate, and I began to cry as well. I hated to see my family suffering or hurting in any way. It especially pained me to see Mikey in such a forlorn state. He could never handle death too well. When we were young, he cried for days after we saw Bambi.

Disney movies aside, I knew his grief would be ten times worse because unlike in the movies where the good guys _always won_, this was _real life_. There was no such thing as _clear-cut winners _and_ losers_; instead there was only _life_ and _death_. From the very beginning, we all knew that we walked on a dangerously thin tightrope, which never guaranteed our safety. It just felt so surreal to know that the wire had finally broke and took one of us with it.

Glancing over at Raph, I noticed that he wasn't crying anymore. His eyes were closed with his arms crossed over his plastron as he leaned against the back of the wall.

I didn't know what to do for him. All of us had lost someone, but I think his wounds ran deeper still. None of us had been there when Donnie took his last breath.

As I continued looking at him, he opened his eyes. Within his eyes, I saw everything he'd held back from saying over the past twenty years.

"Raph…"

"Drop it, Leo. Just drop it, okay?"

He sounded so frail and vulnerable, almost as if someone had completely drained him of his energy. The Raph I knew was cocky, arrogant, bold and fearless… he never let his emotions show so honestly. But before I could say anything else, he turned his back on me, and I helplessly let the silence fall. As Mikey and I continued to mourn the loss of Donnie, I didn't realize that the decision to remain quiet would haunt me for years to come.

April's point of view

I feel so empty and numb. One of my best friends is gone and now we have to go back to New York and tell his father that his son is **_dead_**…

How in the hell are we supposed to tell Master Splinter that Donnie is… that he's…**_dead? _**I wanted to _shout_,_ scream _and _swear_ about this whole situation. He was so kind, gentle and caring. And he was always willing to do what he could for others even if it meant that he'd be getting hurt in the process…

Keeping my eyes on the road, I didn't notice the tears rolling down my cheeks. As the tears continued their descent, I heard Casey telling someone something. If he had called to tell Karai and Master Splinter the bad news, then he was far braver than I was. After he hung up, he placed the shell cell back into the glove compartment. I couldn't look over at him, but I knew he was extremely upset like the rest of us.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard his rugged breathing. Over all the years I'd known Casey, he prided himself on being tough. He never wanted to be viewed as weak or emotional. At the rate we were going, though, there wouldn't be a dry eye left by the time we arrived home.

Leatherhead's point of view 

As the events of tonight came to a close, I couldn't help but feel sorry for my friends. They had been through so much and yet lost so much as well. It was my sincerest and deepest wish that Donatello would come back to us alive, but a small part of me knew that the Shredder wasn't going to let us have him back so easily.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Mr. Jones and Ms. O'Neil are grieving in their own ways, but what worries me the most is Raphael. Everyone else's wounds will eventually heal in time, but if I know Raphael, he will not be so quick to recover. Glancing over in his direction, I noticed that his back was still turned to Leonardo. Not even an hour had passed, and he had already begun shutting everyone out.

Master Splinter's point of view

I almost dropped the phone when Mr. Jones informed me of what happened. My son, my precious and wonderful son, would not be returning home to me alive. After hanging up the phone, I retreated to the confines of my room. Once in the comfort of my chambers, I sunk to my knees and cried, as I attempted to indulge in the happier memories of my lost son, Donatello.

Karai's point of view 

When Master Splinter went to his room, I knew that things had not gone according to plan. Had Donatello been injured or worse, killed? Deep down inside my heart, I did not want to know the answer to that question. To get my mind off of the situation at hand, I went to the dojo.

I sat down on one of the unoccupied mats and began my meditation exercises. If the unimaginable had truly occurred, then I needed to be in the right state of mind when everyone arrived home.

Raphael's point of view

I barely remember the ride back home. I don't even remember the ride out to the farmhouse. All I remember is the grief-stricken faces of my friends and family as we cleaned his body and then buried him. It was around midnight when everyone retreated back inside the farmhouse. As I stood over his unmarked grave, his last words came back to me.

_I love you, Raphael._

Despite the tears in my eyes, I blinked them back. Now was not the time to cry! It wouldn't ease the pain or the suffering, would it? And it sure as hell wouldn't bring him back to me, would it? No matter what I did or anyone else did, Donnie was _dead, gone, never coming back, finished, caput_…

I sunk to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself as I gave in to the powerful and overwhelming feelings of remorse, despair, bitterness and anger.

Suddenly, the words just tumbled out of my mouth as hot, fat tears rolled down my cheeks. "You selfish, inconsiderate and thoughtless _bastard_! Why'd you have to go and die? Couldn't you have hung on for just a little longer? The others didn't even get to say _goodbye _or_ anything_! You stupid jerk…I should've told you every single day just how important you were to me. I didn't even get the chance to say _goodbye _or _I love you_…"

I would have continued my little rant had it not been for someone gently resting a hand upon my shoulder. I didn't care who it was, but as I turned around, I hugged them fiercely and wept for all I was worth. Once I calmed down a little, I was shocked to see that it was Leo I'd grabbed onto.

Mikey was standing a few feet away, but when I looked at him, the tears came back again. He closed the gap between us and as we embraced one another, I knew that life would never be the same for us again.

**_Author's Notes_**: C'est fini! In case anyone is curious, I do have a completed follow up story to this called "There's No Such Thing As A Happy Ending". And I am planing to do a side story to ML called "Death Is Not An Option." In DINAO, it's going to be Sakura's story and they'll have loads more of Donnie in it. This particular story will be a kind of behind the scenes look at what else happened while Donnie was stuck working for the Shredder. Thanks for reading and until next time!


End file.
